As Leis de Murphy
by Larissa Valerio
Summary: "Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nas leis de Murphy até conhecê-la. E, apesar de tudo, até que Murphy não era tão mau assim... Bem, pelo menos eu saí vivo dos meus encontros... ou melhor, dos meus esbarrões com ela." DEPOIMENTO DE EDWARD MASEN.#RESUMO NA FIC#
1. As leis de Murphy

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autora:<strong>_ Larissa Valerio

_**Shipper:**_ Edward e Bella; Emmett e Rosalie; Jasper e Alice; e outros.

_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo, Comédia (ou pelo menos eu espero)

_**Classificação:**_ NC-13 (palavras de baixo escalão, conteúdo impróprio... ou seja, o básico)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nem os personagens de Twilight, nem as leis de Murphy me pertencem. Como o nome já diz, elas pertencem a Murphy. Dãã... E Twilight à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopse: <strong>_

"_Quando Murphy escreveu as suas famosas leis, ele estava prevendo como seria a minha vida. E o mais incrível é que ele estava absolutamente certo em seus 'ensinamentos', e é por isso, que eu odeio Murphy."_ DEPOIMENTO DE ISABELLA SWAN.

"_Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nas leis de Murphy até conhecê-la. E, apesar de tudo, até que Murphy não era tão mau assim... Bem, pelo menos eu saí vivo dos meus encontros... ou melhor, dos meus esbarrões com ela."_ DEPOIMENTO DE EDWARD MASEN.

Edward nunca tinha visto antes em sua vida uma garota como ela. Bella Swan é única, no sentido mais puro da palavra. Mas isso não é necessariamente uma coisa boa. Azarada e desastrada, ela é um imã para acontecimentos bizarros e esquisitices e ele está começando a se perguntar se conseguirá sair inteiro da convivência diária com ela...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leis de Murphy:<strong>_ _http:/www(.)humornaciencia(.)com(.)br/miscelanea/murphy(.)htm_ (Vocês vão entender o porquê desse link quando eu começar a postar.) – É SÓ TIRAR OS PARÊNTESES.

_**OBS 1: **_Nada de vampiros. São todos humanos.

_**OBS 2: **_Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice são apenas amigos, cada um vive na sua casa e Esme e Carlisle não estão juntos. Pelo menos ainda...

_**OBS 3:**_ Eu tenho quase total certeza de que não terá _lemons_. Desculpem àquelas que gostam, mas eu não tenho o menor talento para escrevê-los. O máximo que eu posso tentar é uma introdução à _lemon_ – isso se couber na história – e o resto vocês vão ter que imaginar. _Maas_... se – e põe um grande "se" aí – as coisas mudarem, eu aviso antes. ;)

_**OBS 4: **_Bem, eu nunca fui boa nem em contar piada, então, vou precisar de toda a sinceridade de vocês para saber se estou me saindo bem com a história. Então eu queria pedir um favorzinho para vocês. Se não estiver muito engraçado, ou muito exagerado, por favor, me digam, ok? Mas sejam gentis...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CURIOSIDADE:<strong>_ O homem que dá o nome à lei de Murphy realmente existiu. Ele era o capitão Edward A. Murphy, um dos engenheiros que trabalhava em um experimento de foguetes que seria realizado pela Força Aérea Americana, em 1949, no qual a tolerância humana à aceleração e desaceleração rápida seria testada.

O aparelho do teste era composto por 16 sensores montados em diferentes partes do corpo da "cobaia" e havia duas formas pelas quais cada sensor podia ser colado à pessoa e somente uma era a correta.

Contudo, certa vez, quando eles foram realizar o teste, ele deu errado. Ao verificar qual era o problema, Murphy percebeu que apesar das possibilidades, todas as 16 peças foram fixadas da maneira errada. Foi então que a célebre lei foi criada e mencionada em uma conferência de imprensa pelo major e cobaia John Paul Stapp alguns dias mais tarde.

_**Fonte**_**: **_http:/www(.)yanswersblogbr(.)com/blog4/2010/11/22/de-onde-vem-a-lei-de-murphy/_ - É SÓ TIRAR OS PARÊNTESES.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO:<strong>_ Apesar de Murphy realmente ter existido e de ter criado a sua famosa lei, não tenho certeza de que ele tenha criado outras leis – e eu acho sinceramente que ele não o fez. Mas, vamos ignorar isso e fingir que ele criou, sim, o monte de leis que eu vou usar, ok?

. . .

_Essa é uma história maluca que surgiu na minha cabeça e que é muito especial para mim. Eu espero que se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu estou, escrevendo._

_É um presente meu para vocês então... Divirtam-se!_


	2. Prólogo

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>AVISO! O PRÓLOGO NÃO É MUITO ENGRAÇADO... Bela maneira de começar uma comédia, hein? <em>¬¬'

. . .

**Prólogo - "Acontecimentos infelizes sempre ocorrem em série."** (9)

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

**E**u estava sentada numa mesa abandonada na festa de aniversário de um amigo da escola afogando as minhas mágoas pela minha vida infeliz e entediante.

Nada de realmente importante acontecia. Eu não gostava de nenhum garoto – até porque não tinha nenhum que valesse à pena -, não era bonita, nem popular, estava com sérios problemas nos estudos e ainda por cima vivia segurando vela toda vez que saía com meus amigos.

Por exemplo, nesse instante, Jasper e Alice estavam dançando e Rosalie e Emmett deviam estar se pegando em algum lugar. Eles eram meus amigos desde que me mudei para cá com meu pai e minha avó há dois anos. Nós não nos desgrudávamos. Exceto em horas como essas. Era realmente muito chato ser a única encalhada do grupo.

Eu encarei a bebida no meu copo e dei um suspiro de frustração.

Minha vida era uma droga.

— Oi, _Bellinha_ – ouvi uma voz chata e irritante ao meu lado, mas fingi não era comigo, dando mais um gole na bebida. – Não vai falar comigo? – ele insistiu pegando o copo da minha mão e me obrigando a olhá-lo.

— O que você quer, Jacob? – perguntei impaciente.

Jacob era um velho conhecido meu. Meu pai e o pai dele se conheciam desde criança e sempre foram melhores amigos. Acho que o fato de Billy estar morando aqui com Jake desde a morte da sua esposa, foi um dos motivos para termos vindo para Forks.

Infelizmente o filho não herdou o bom caráter do pai. E além de ser muito inoportuno e cafajeste, vivia me cantando. Eu sempre aguentei as investidas dele calada pelos nossos pais, mas hoje não estava com humor para ser gentil então era melhor ele se mancar logo e sair de perto de mim.

— Nossa, porque esse mau-humor todo? – ele respondeu.

— É porque você está aqui me enchendo.

— Ai! Essa doeu – disse não parecendo nenhum pouco ofendido.

Ele me devolveu a bebida e eu peguei-a contente achando que ele ia embora, mas me enganei. Não é que ele resolveu se sentar ao meu lado?

_Eu mereço, hoje é mesmo meu dia!_

— Me diga, onde estão seus queridos amiguinhos agora? Resolveram te abandonar? – ele puxou assunto.

— Não, eles estavam aqui agora mesmo, mas resolveram fugir quando sentiram seu cheiro _podre_.

Eu realmente não estava com nenhum pouco de paciência para aturá-lo.

— Sabe, Bellinha, se você não fosse tão gostosinha, eu realmente não aturaria essa sua crise de TPM.

— Nossa, Jacob, estou tão honrada com isso! – disse sarcástica bebendo um grande gole de caipirinha. Se ele vai continuar me enchendo é melhor eu ficar bem bêbada.

— Eu sei, Bellinha, eu sei – respondeu convencido. Acho que ele não entendeu minha ironia.

Levantei-me para ir embora. Nem bêbada, eu conseguiria aturá-lo. Mas, no momento em que me pus de pé, senti tudo rodar e tinha certeza de que ia cair se dois braços fortes não tivessem me segurado.

Wow! Mas o que foi isso? Eu só bebi um copo! Não era para eu estar assim!

— O que houve, Bellinha? Bebeu demais? – o idiota sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando um calafrio.

Tentei me soltar, mas eu estava me sentindo muito fraca. Mal podia me sustentar em pé. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

— Vo-você... co-locou... alguma... alguma... – não consegui terminar a frase.

— Alguma coisa na sua bebida? – ele completou com um sorriso. – É, coloquei.

_Desgraçado, filho da... Mãe..._

Tentei inutilmente me livrar das suas garras, mas ele me segurava com força.

— Me... solt-ta – murmurei tentando impor qualquer tipo de resistência.

Ele me virou para que pudesse encará-lo.

— Hoje você vai aprender como um homem de verdade trata uma mulher – Jacob disse com um sorriso convencido.

O pânico tomou conta de mim. E agora? O que podia fazer? Gritar era inútil, porque ninguém me ouviria. Tentar me soltar também já que eu estava muito fraca. E meus amigos provavelmente demorariam a notar a minha falta. Eles sempre esqueciam o mundo quando estavam juntos.

É, eu estava definitivamente e por falta de palavra melhor ou... pior, _fudida_.

Ele se aproximou e começou a me beijar enfiando aquela língua nojenta dentro da minha boca. Tentei me soltar de todas as maneiras, mas era inútil. Era como um ratinho querendo bater em um elefante, patético!

Senti um nojo enorme tomar conta de mim e meu estômago ficar embrulhado. Eu seria capaz de vomitar ali mesmo.

Ele continuou me alisando e apalpando sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Senti uma pressão estranha no meu estômago começar a subir. Aquilo não era bom sinal.

Comecei a me curvar para trás e ele finalmente me soltou.

— Então o que achou do meu beijo? – Jacob perguntou sorrindo convencido.

— Eu vou... vomitar!

Ele arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que eu colocava tudo o que _não_ tinha comido para fora.

Enojado, me soltou e eu comecei a cambalear entre as pessoas para o mais longe que consegui dele. Esbarrei num monte de gente tentando me manter em pé. As imagens estavam confusas na minha cabeça. Tudo parecia estar girando.

Senti o chão chegar cada vez mais perto e me agarrei na primeira coisa que alcancei, caindo em cima de algo macio.

Olhei para baixo e tudo o que vi foram duas esmeraldas verdes.

— Você está bem? – uma voz aveludada ecoou na minha mente, distante.

Eu não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito.

— Me... ajuda... – sussurrei com minhas últimas forças – por favor.

E o resto é só um borrão.

. . .

_Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo. Vou postar o primeiro capítulo agora para vocês terem uma melhor visão da fic, ok?  
><em>


	3. Capítulo 1

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo!<em>

_. . ._

**Capítulo 1 - "Tudo que começa bem, termina mal. Tudo que começa mal, termina pior."** (93)

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

**E**u ainda não sei como a Tanya me convenceu a vir até essa bendita festa. Eu tinha chegado de viagem hoje e estava muito cansado. Mas ela insistiu tanto, mas tanto, que eu acabei concordando. E para quê? Maldita hora em que minha mãe comentou sobre o aniversário do Mike e como aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de rever meus amigos.

Eu conheci a Tanya, na minha viagem de intercâmbio, a achei muito gostosa, bonita e até... _legalzinha_. Por isso, começamos a namorar. Mas com o tempo ela foi ficando grudenta e chata. E o pior, sempre que eu tentava romper com ela, acontecia alguma coisa e eu não conseguia terminar a conversa. Foi assim durante dois meses até que eu finalmente desisti e resolvi ficar com ela, mesmo. Já que não tinha nada melhor, pelo menos não ficava sozinho. Mas agora, depois de um ano de namoro, faltava pouco para eu não esganá-la quando ouvia aquela _vozinha_ irritante e aguda me chamando de...

— Eddie! – Urgh, como odeio quando ela me chama assim!... – Eddie, o que você está esperando? Vamos logo!

Revirei meus olhos impaciente. Ela demora uma hora para se arrumar, me faz esperar feito um condenado e reclama como uma velha quando vou ao banheiro por dois minutos? Ah, vá tomar banho, Tanya!

Seguimos, enfim para a bendita festa no meu xodó, meu Volvo prata, que chegara antes de mim de Londres onde eu estava fazendo intercâmbio.

Passamos um tempo lá, dançando, bebendo, ficando e até que a companhia dela estava _aturável_.

Quando começou a tocar uma música mais agitada, Tanya resolveu ir ao banheiro.

Ela tinha saído há pouco tempo quando eu senti um vulto pequeno esbarrar em mim com força me fazendo cair. Olhei para cima e vi dois olhos castanhos desfocados. Seu rosto estava alterado. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

— Você está bem? – perguntei olhando para uma garota linda, com os cabelos castanho-avermelhados espalhados entre nós formando uma cortina.

— Me... ajuda... – sua voz suave soou tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi – por favor. – E apoiou a cabeça no meu peito.

— Edward! – Tanya gritou chamando atenção de várias pessoas. – O que você está fazendo?

Olhei para ela sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu... Eu...

— Edward Masen, é só eu sair durante dois minutos que você já sai por aí se agarrando com o primeiro rabo de saia que aparece?

— Tanya, eu não me agarrei com rabo de saia nenhum, a garota caiu em cima de mim!

— Humpf! Que truquezinho velho – resmungou como uma velha caquética. – Só você mesmo para cair nele!

Ah, mas eu mereço. A menina surge do nada e cai em cima de mim, e eu ainda levo bronca.

Comecei a me levantar com dificuldade ainda tendo a estranha agarrada a mim. Ela estava com uma expressão perdida.

— Você está bem? – perguntei encarando-a.

Ela olhava tudo a sua volta sorrindo abobalhada. Devia estar bêbada... Ou drogada.

— As luzes aqui são tão brilhantes...

_Ih... Pronto!_

— Ei! – chamei sua atenção e ela se virou. – Qual é o seu nome?

— Você é bonito. – Ela se aproximou mais e eu estranhei a garota não estar com bafo de bebida.

— Você veio com quem? – insisti.

— Com ninguém! – respondeu falando enrolado. – Eu estou solteira. Quer namorar comigo?

Um riso baixo escapou pelos meus lábios.

— Edward, vamos embora. Deixe-a aí!

Ignorei esse comentário inútil e continuei falando com a menina:

— Você está me ouvindo? Com quem você estava?

— Jacob – disse.

— Jacob? Ele é seu namorado?

— NÃO! – Ela fez uma careta engraçada. – Ele é um idiota. Queria me atacar!

— Ele te machucou, você está bem? – Já era a terceira vez que perguntava isso para ela. Por que ela não me respondia logo de uma vez?

— Sabia que eu vomitei nele?

Ah, que interessante!

— Ele... colocou uma coisa na minha bebida.

— O que!

— E aí me beijou. Foi uma coisa horrível! – continuou falando como se não tivesse me ouvido.

— O que ele colocou na sua bebida? – indaguei.

— Eu não sei. Ele não me disse. Quer que eu pergunte para ele?

Ela fez menção de sair, mas eu a segurei.

— Não, volta aqui!

— Edward? O que você pensa que está fazendo? Larga ela agora!

— Tanya, fica quietinha, ok?

Ela fez cara de ofendida. Me poupe!

— Ei, olha para mim, você veio com mais alguém? Algum amigo?

— Sim!

— Onde eles estão?

— Em algum motel se pegando.

Ah, que ótimo!

— Você sabe onde mora?

— Na minha casa.

Vai ser difícil conversar com ela...

— Sabe o endereço? – insisti.

— Claro que eu sei é a minha casa!

— E qual é?

— Forks.

Ah que bom, isso só diminui as possibilidades para uma cidade de três mil habitantes...

— Onde em Forks, você mora?

— Na minha casa.

Bufei irritado e frustrado. E agora como ia ajudá-la?

Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e vi que a Tanya fez menção de tirá-la, mas eu fiz um sinal para ela parar.

— Eu estou com sono...

— Não, não! – Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e a encarei. – Olha, você não pode dormir. Não sei o que aquele cara colocou na sua bebida.

Ela me encarou, nossos rostos estavam próximos um do outro. Seu hálito quente batia nos meus lábios e um arrepio estranho percorreu a minha espinha.

— Você é muito bonito! – ela disse me ignorando. – Tem certeza que não quer namorar comigo? Você não vai se arrepender.

Senti um dos cantos dos meus lábios se erguerem. Foco, Edward!

— Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, ok? Agora me diz, você tem um celular, algum jeito de encontrar seus amigos?

— Você é muito chato! – ela resmungou se afastando. – Eu não quero encontrar meus amigos.

Ignorei seu comentário e a apalpei – com todo respeito, vale ressaltar – tentando encontrar alguma bolsa ou documento, mas não achei. Ela não tinha nada. Devia ter perdido.

Ela se apoiou de novo no meu ombro.

— Quero dormir... – disse em voz baixa.

— Não, não, por favor, olha, presta atenção, meu nome é Edward, qual é o seu?

— Bella.

Bella... Bem apropriado.

Ops, FOCO, Edward!

— Tudo bem, Bella, vem comigo.

— Eu não! – Ela se esquivou. – Meu pai me ensinou a não sair por aí com estranhos...

Revirei os olhos.

— Mas eu não sou nenhum estranho, Bella, eu sou o Edward, lembra?

— Não. – Ela podia facilitar a minha vida, não podia?

— Edward, o que você quer fazer com _essazinha_?

Bufei aborrecido, ainda tinha a Tanya para me irritar. Maldita hora em que me deixei levar por ela. Eu podia estar em casa dormindo tenho um lindo sonho, mas _não_, aqui estava eu vivendo esse pesadelo!

— Quem é Zinha? – Bella perguntou se virando para Tanya.

Oh-oh... Isso não vai acabar bem...

— Você! – respondeu lhe mandando um olhar mortal.

— Você está errada, meu nome é Bella.

— Você está de palhaçada com a minha cara? – Opa, Tanya estava ficando sem paciência.

Bella parou um segundo parecendo pensar.

— Não tenho certeza... Acho que não. Se bem que com essa maquiagem, você está sim com cara de palhaça.

Fudeu! Aquela veia apareceu no pescoço da Tanya.

— Escuta aqui sua... vagabunda! Vê lá como fala comigo, entendeu? Você sabe com quem está falando?

— Não.

Tanya rosnou vindo em nossa direção. O braço dela imediatamente começou a se levantar tendo Bella como alvo. Agindo rápido, girei o corpo da garota, mas acabei ficando na linha de fogo e levando um enorme arranhão da minha querida e amada namorada.

Senti o lado direito do meu rosto da linha do maxilar até debaixo do meu olho arder para cacete. Acho que ao invés de unha, Tanya tinha pedaços de metal nas mãos. Se bobear estava até sangrando!

Ok, acho que isso já foi exagero.

— Edward? O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Tanya, a menina foi drogada, ela não sabe o que está fazendo ou falando – tentei explicar ignorando a ardência do meu rosto que estava doendo para caramba. Mesmo. – Seja um pouco razoável, tudo bem?

— Razoável? Você só pode estar brincando!

— Não, eu não estou brincando. – Eu estou rindo por acaso?

Ela bufou cruzando os braços.

— Pois você vai ter que escolher, ou ela ou eu?

Não acreditei naquilo. Acho que se ela pudesse ler minha mente não teria me feito essa proposta tão tentadora.

— Deixa de besteira... – tentei trazê-la a razão rezando para ela continuasse com o joguinho.

— Não, Edward, isso não é besteira – respondeu decidida.

_Não ri, Edward! Não ri, Edward!_, cantei o mantra internamente tentando parecer arrasado com aquilo.

Agora eu era quase capaz de dar um beijo nessa garota por estar me livrando da Tanya.

Segurando-a com uma mão, tirei minha carteira do bolso e peguei uma quantia que eu achei suficiente para Tanya voltar para casa.

— Toma. – Entreguei a minha atual e _finalmente_ ex-namorada que me lançou um olhar mortificado.

— O que significa isso?

— _Você_ me pediu para escolher – disse simplesmente. – Esse é o dinheiro do táxi.

— Como você pode fazer isso? Trocar quase um ano de namoro por uma estranha?

_Com um sorriso no rosto!_, eu pensei, mas achei melhor não dizer em voz alta para não correr o risco de ter o outro lado do meu rosto marcado.

— Foi você que me obrigou a isso – respondi dando os ombros.

Ela me lançou um olhar de ódio. Ainda bem que olhar não mata, porque senão estaria comendo capim pela raiz nesse instante.

— Você ainda vai se arrepender amargamente disso, Edward! – exclamou antes de se virar para ir embora.

_Já vai tarde!_

Virei-me para Bella que tinha a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e percebi que estava com os olhos fechados.

— Oh, não, não, Bella, acorda, por favor! – pedi segurando o seu rosto.

Ela resmungou contrariada e abriu os olhos. _Graças a Deus!_

— Eu quero dormir!

— Não, Bella, por favor, fica comigo! Não dorme, por favor!

Ela me encarou com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

— Por favor, não dorme.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos para o meu rosto olhando nos meus olhos deslumbrada.

— Seus olhos têm pintinhas pretas! – exclamou _muito_ próxima de mim.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

Ela começou a se aproximar mais. Opa! O que ela estava fazendo?

— O que você...?

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, os seus lábios passaram a _milímetros_ dos meus e ela apoiou o rosto no meu ombro.

O meu susto foi tanto que eu não soube o que fazer. Não sabia nem se ficava feliz ou desapontado por ela ter 'errado' a mira. Fiquei paralisado na mesma posição por alguns segundos e só então percebi que se ela tinha apoiado a cabeça no meu ombro era porque queria dormir...

_Droga!_

— Bella, Bella, por favor, não dorme! – exclamei de novo agitado.

E agora o que eu faço com essa menina? O hospital mais próximo ficava muito longe. Ela não tinha celular ou documentos. Não estava em condições de me dar nenhuma informação decente sobre ela e ainda, para melhorar, havia sido drogada com algum remédio desconhecido por esse Jacob.

Jacob. Engraçado como aquele nome me era familiar... Mas não era hora para pensar nisso.

A pergunta que não quer calar é, o que eu faço com essa garota? Será que se eu jogar ela num canto qualquer e fingir que não a conheço, vou estar sendo muito mal?

. . .

_Brincadeirinha, gente, não me matem! ;PP_

_._

.

._  
><em>

_Bem, eu acho que agora vocês já podem me dizer se eu continuo ou não, né?_

_Fim de semana eu volto para saber a opinião de vocês e se tudo der certo, posto o capítulo 2._

_Beijos!  
><em>


	4. Capítulo 2

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inaclara<strong>, **Patiiiie**, **Jana Pepita**, e **Ana Krol**, muito obrigada pelos reviews, viu? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 –<strong> **"Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar."**(81)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

**E**u não conseguia entender direito o que estava acontecendo. As imagens na minha cabeça estavam confusas. Havia dois olhos incrivelmente verdes me encarando com intensidade. Não conseguia ver seu rosto direito. Só sabia que ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Eu senti sua mão apertando a minha cintura com força e o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu. Aquilo era _tão_ real.

Mas eu sabia que não era possível. Não podia ser.

Comecei então a abrir os olhos lentamente e o que vi, me fez soltar um grito estridente de espanto e medo.

O que estava acontecendo? Onde eu estava? Quem era aquele garoto deitado ao meu lado com a mão na minha cintura? Porque eu estava usando essa camisa? E pior, de _quem_ era essa camisa?

Comecei a me afastar assustada enquanto o garoto abria os olhos espantado com o meu escândalo. Eu estava tão confusa que não percebi que a cama tinha acabado até cair de bunda no chão.

_AI! Doeu!_

— Você está bem? – ele perguntou e eu tive uma estranha sensação de deja-vú. Tinha impressão de que não era a primeira vez que ele me perguntava aquilo.

— Quem é você? Onde eu estou? Onde estão as minhas roupas?

— Calma, Bella. Meu nome é Edward e você está na minha casa.

— Como você sabe o meu nome? Por que eu estou na sua casa? Oh, meu Deus, o que nós fizemos? – Levantei-me agitada enquanto suposições milaborantes passeavam pela minha cabeça. – O que você fez comigo?

— Bella...

— Como você pôde? Eu estava indefesa!

— Bella...

— Eu nem te conheço! Não podia fazer nada.

— BELLA! – Eu o olhei. – Não aconteceu nada! – disse ressaltando cada palavra como se estivesse falando com uma incapacitada.

— Não?

Eu o olhei sem entender. O que diabos estava havendo aqui?

— Mas então...? Eu não entendo.

— Você veio correndo para cima de mim ontem na festa e pediu a minha ajuda. Tentei descobrir o seu endereço, ou saber se você tinha vindo com alguém, mas você não conseguia me dar nenhuma informação que prestasse...

_Ei!_

— O hospital ficava muito longe da casa do Mike, então te levei para cá. Minha mãe é enfermeira e te ajudou. Só que ela teve que ir trabalhar e me pediu para ficar de olho em você. Mas como eu não tinha dormido nada, acabei pegando no sono, quando tive a infeliz ideia de recostar na cama só para descansar um pouco.

Hum... Sabe, eu estava começando a me sentir envergonhada por ter feito aquela cena trinta segundos atrás.

— E... e as minhas roupas? – perguntei pianinho não conseguindo não corar ao olhar para ele.

— Você... Hum... – Ele estava hesitando. Aquilo não era bom sinal... – Vomitou nelas...

_Puta merda!_ Deixa eu enfiar a minha cabeça no buraco. Não, melhor, eu vou ali rapidinho me jogar de cabeça pela janela e já volto, ok?

— E nas minhas também... – ele continuou.

— Ok! Não precisava ser tão honesto – o interrompi completamente vermelha.

— Você não precisa ficar assim, não foi sua culpa.

— Tudo bem, então vomite na sua própria roupa e na de um estranho e aí a gente conversa, beleza?

Sentei-me começando a sentir tudo girar. Depois do susto inicial, acho que os efeitos da "ressaca" estavam começando a aparecer. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem com você? – ele me perguntou.

— Só estou um pouco enjoada e minha cabeça está doendo. Parece que eu bebi todas e o pior é que eu nem bebi... – suspirei.

— Minha mãe disse que você poderia se sentir assim mesmo. – Ele se levantou pegando alguma coisa numa mesinha perto da cama. – Toma, esse remédio vai te ajudar.

Ele me deu um comprimido e um copo com água.

— Obrigada... – agradeci.

— De nada, Bella – respondeu me dando um sorriso torto que fez uma batida do meu coração falhar.

_Eu hein, reação estranha..._

Olhei para a janela, o sol já tinha nascido.

— Que horas são? – quis saber.

— Hum... Devem ser umas nove horas.

— O QUE? – Dei um pulo ficando de pé. – Meu pai me matar!

Droga, droga, droga! O que eu faço agora?

— Calma, é só você explicar o que aconteceu.

— Ah, claro, simples. Olha só, pai, eu estava numa festa ontem mas o seu queridinho Jacob resolveu pôr as asinhas de fora e me drogar. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não, porque um cara que eu nem conheço me levou para casa dele e nós dormimos juntos. Ah, e essa camisa que eu estou usando é dele. Fácil!

— Tudo bem, então eu vou para falar com ele.

— Está maluco? Se você aparecer lá em casa, vai acabar levando um tiro!

— Nossa, seu pai é tão bravo assim? – se surpreendeu.

— Não, mas a minha avó é bem capaz... – me interrompi vendo que estava piorando as coisas.

Ele me lançou um olhar estranho. Acho que devia pensar que eu era louca.

— Será que eu posso usar o telefone? – Achei melhor mudar o foco da conversa.

— Claro! Ahm... Eu tenho uma extensão no meu quarto, está ali – Ele apontou para algum ponto atrás de mim.

Fui até a mesinha onde estava o telefone, já sentindo minha dor de cabeça voltar em antecipação e disquei o número de casa.

— _Alô_ – a voz rouca da minha avó soou do outro lado da linha.

— Oi, vovó – comecei hesitante. – Hum... Eu estou ligando para avisar...

— _Bella? Bella, onde você estava?_ – me interrompeu.

— Vó, calma, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

— _Como não precisa se preocupar?_ – berrou. – _Você saiu ontem dizendo que voltava às três e até agora não apareceu! Nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de nos dar uma satisfação! Seu pai e eu ficamos muito preocupados. Onde você está?_

Droga! Ela fez a pergunta que não devia... E o pior era que minha avó era o mais potente detector de mentiras que eu já conheci.

— Eu... Estou... com um amigo.

— _Amigo?_ – duvidou.

— É.

— _Eu o conheço?_ – perguntou com aquela voz de descrença.

— Hum... Não, ele... chegou a pouco tempo – menti.

— _Sei_ – respondeu sem acreditar. – _E esse seu... _amigo_ tem um nome._

— Mas é claro que tem!

— _E qual é?_ – Droga, ela tinha que perguntar, né?

— O nome dele é... é... – Ai, não... Porcaria, eu esqueci! Qual era mesmo? Droga, droga, droga!

Hum... Começava com 'e'. Era... Edmund? Não.

— _Bella? Você está aí?_

_Calma, vó, não me apressa!_, pedi por pensamento já suando frio.

— 'To', vó – respondi forçando a minha cabeça e já sentindo a dor de cabeça da minha não-ressaca voltar.

Já sei, era Eric!

Não... Não era. Droga! Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Como eu não posso lembrar?

Apertei os olhos e forcei ainda mais a minha cabeça. Se ele me disse, eu tinha que lembrar. Mas... Será que ele me disse como se chamava?

— _Bella, você está com algum problema para lembrar o nome do seu amigo?_ – Odiava quando ela fazia aquilo. Era como se pudesse ler a minha mente. Mesmo sem nem olhar para mim.

— Não, vó – respondi rápido rezando para minha voz não sair esganiçada. – Eu só... Hum...

_Edward!_ Oh, meu Deus, lembrei! Senhor, eu só não me ajoelho aqui agora porque senão tenho certeza de que não levantaria sem um guindaste.

— _Bella, porque não me diz logo...?_

— Edward, vovó – a interrompi quase dando saltinhos de alegria. – O nome dele é Edward.

— _Hum..._ – respondeu sem saber o que dizer.

_Toma na cara!_

Que horror, olha como estou falando com a minha avó! Ah, ela mereceu...

— _E qual é o sobrenome desse Edward?_ – perguntou.

Pô, vó, assim você está querendo me derrubar, né? Eu nem lembrava o nome, vou saber o sobrenome?

Suspirei em derrota e raiva.

— Porque todas essas perguntas? – quis saber.

— _Como, por quê? Eu quero saber com quem a minha neta passou a noite!_

— O que? – berrei. – O que você quer dizer com passou a noite?

— _Você não vai querer que eu te explique como os bebês são feitos, vai?_

— Vó, eu não estou grávida!

— _Eu sei querida. Mas você não vai querer que eu acredite que, nos dias de hoje, você passou a noite na casa de um rapaz sem rolar nada, vai?_

Eu fiquei muda. Atônita. Paralisada. Sem reação. A minha avó de mais de sessenta anos de idade não estava sugerindo o que achava que estava sugerindo, estava?

— _Não precisa se envergonhar, querida, eu sei como as coisas acontecem_ – ela continuou aquele absurdo. – _Mas você sabe que eu não sou tão moderninha quanto a sua mãe era, então espero para o bem desse Edward que ele venha te pedir em namoro adequadamente mais tarde._

— Namoro?

— _Óbvio! Não espera realmente que saia transando com qualquer um por aí, não é?_

Transando por aí? Ela estava louca? Eu nem transei pela primeira vez, quanto mais por aí!

— Vovó – comecei respirando fundo para estar calma antes de chamá-la a razão -, QUER PARAR DE FICAR FALANDO BESTEIRA E ME OUVIR! – Ok, não consegui manter a calma. Mas quem conseguiria? – Ontem na festa, colocaram alguma coisa na minha bebida e o Edward me ajudou e me levou para casa dele – expliquei lentamente para ver se ela entendia. – Por causa da droga, eu acabei dormindo, mas não aconteceu nada além disso.

— _Nossa, minha filha, toda essa história só para não admitir que dormiu com ele?_

— Eu não...! – Ah, esquece! É inútil discutir com ela. – Olha só, vó, eu vou desligar, ok? Quando eu chegar em casa, a gente conversa direito.

— _Está certo, Bella, mas vê se não faz mais esse tipo de coisa._

Ela está falando sobre dormir com um estranho ou desaparecer sem dar notícias? Achei melhor não perguntar para não dar corda e desligar logo antes que eu tivesse que aturar mais alguma maluquice ela.

— Bella? – Dei um salto de susto ao ouvir aquela voz.

Ah, não! Ele estava aqui! Como eu pude me esquecer do Edward? Merda, merda, merda! Tudo sempre dava errado na minha vida!

Respirei fundo tomando coragem. Bem, o jeito é me fazer de sonsa.

— Sim? – perguntei virando com minha melhor cara inocente.

— Você... Hum... Está tudo bem?

— Com certeza! – Ok, acho que exagerei um pouco.

— Ahm... Está certo então... Você quer tomar café?

Claro, você tem veneno para eu poder me matar? Ah não, não precisa, a vergonha já vai fazer isso por mim.

— Tudo bem – concordei.

Se eu iria levar bronca em casa, pelo menos iria de barriga cheia. Além disso, ia dar trabalho explicar para minha avó que eu não tinha _transado_ com Edward.

Dei um suspiro profundo de cansaço.

É, meu dia tinha começado realmente muito bem. Ainda bem que hoje era domingo.

. . .

_Como prometido, aí está o capítulo 2, espero que tenham gostado._

_Beijos!_


	5. Capítulo 3

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Olá, garotas!<em>

_Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês curtam!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – "Nada é tão fácil quanto parece, nem tão difícil quanto a explicação do manual."<strong> (3)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

— **A**hm... Bella, como eu faço para te devolver as suas roupas? – Edward me perguntou parando na porta da minha casa. Ele tinha me dado uma carona no seu Volvo prata, nós não morávamos muito longe um do outro afinal. – Quer que eu venha deixar aqui?

— NÃO! – Ops... Acho que falei um pouco alto demais... – Eh... Me dá a sua mão.

Peguei uma caneta que estava no painel do carro dele e comecei a escrever.

— Esse é o meu celular. Quando você tiver minhas roupas, me liga e a gente marca para eu poder pegar, ok?

Ele assentiu e eu abri a porta para sair, mas antes me virei para olhá-lo.

— Hum... Edward.

— Sim?

— Obrigada. Por tudo – sorri envergonhada.

— De nada, Bella. – Ele sorriu de volta.

Cheguei à entrada da minha casa respirando fundo. Agora era hora da verdade.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e comecei a girá-la devagar tentando não fazer barulho. Se tudo desse certo, conseguiria chegar ao meu quarto sem que ninguém – no caso, a minha avó e meu pai – me visse ou ouvisse.

Abri a porta lentamente e enfiei a cabeça dentro de casa olhando para todos os lados. Ok, ninguém à vista.

Dei um passo com o pé direito, para dar sorte – eu estava precisando! – e depois com o esquerdo e fechei a porta o mais silenciosamente que consegui.

Ninguém pareceu ouvir. Respirei aliviada. Primeira parte completa.

Olhei para frente, a escada para o meu quarto estava a uns dois metros. Cinco passos e eu a alcançaria.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez mirando a escada com concentração. Eu tinha que chegar até ela em silêncio e sem tropeçar em nada.

_Difícil... Mas vou conseguir!_, tentei ter esse pensamento positivo. Quem sabe uma vez na vida não funcionava?

Dei o primeiro passo, sem problemas. Dei o segundo e mais uma vez nada de ruim aconteceu. Mais um passo e eu estava cada vez mais perto. Mais outro e só faltava um. Mal podia acreditar na minha sorte. Dei o último e derradeiro passo mais confiante e aliviada. Segunda parte completa.

Preparei-me para subir o primeiro degrau e foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Claro que não iria ser tão fácil quanto parecia. Para mim? Mas é claro que não!

Nem bem levantei a perna, meu pé ficou preso no degrau – não me pergunte como, também gostaria de saber – e eu caí sonoramente de bunda no piso. Essa era parte do meu corpo que mais era atraída pelo chão.

Eu não sei bem como, talvez o barulho de eu encontrando o chão ou então o meu grito de dor, não sei... Mas de alguma forma, minha avó descobriu que eu estava em casa. E eu nem bem tinha levantado esfregando a parte dolorida do meu corpo quando ela apareceu com estardalhaço.

— Bella, minha filha, você está bem?

— Estou sim, não se preocupe – respondi contrariada. – Eu estou indo para o meu quarto.

— Espere um minuto. Onde estão as suas roupas? – Droga, eu tinha me esquecido disso.

— Ahm... Elas... estão lavando.

— O que? Estão lavando onde? – Aquele olhar desconfiado se intensificou, mas eu quase podia ver malícia nos olhos dela.

— Hum... Sabe o que é... É que, eu tive um pequeno acidente ontem e... Eu sujei minhas roupas, então o Edward fez o favor de colocá-las para lavar e me emprestou essa roupa.

Devo dizer que estava parecendo uma marginal de rua com aquelas roupas grandes e largas? Bem, mas pelo menos eu não estava _cheirando_ como um.

— Sei... – Oh, não, agora eu podia ver nitidamente malícia nos olhos dela. Aquilo era muito constrangedor. Ela era minha avó, por favor!

Desviei os olhos abalada com aqueles pensamentos.

— Olha só, minha filha, eu sei que já sou velha, mas eu já tive a sua idade. É claro que na minha época as coisas não eram tão... Ahm... Enfim, eu acho que você não precisa ficar inventando...

— Vovó, eu não estou inventando nada! – cortei logo aquele absurdo.

— É claro que não, minha filha, mas se você quiser conversar... Ou, não sei, tirar alguma dúvida... Sei que sua mãe foi embora e você não tem com quem conversar esses assuntos mas se você _pode_ falar comigo...

Deus, eu só posso ainda estar drogada para estar tendo esse tipo de conversa com a minha _avó_. Por favor, por favor! Eu _tenho_ que estar drogada!

A dona Margareth parecia muito com aquelas avós de contos de fada que faziam docinhos e liam histórias para seus netinhos dormirem. Na verdade, ela fez isso para mim e de vez em quando ainda fazia. Bem, não a parte de ler histórias, por que isso já seria demais, mas o fato é que apesar disso, ela também era bizarramente moderna em relação a sexo. E apesar de morar com ela desde pequena, isso ainda era _MUITO_ estranho para mim.

Felizmente meu pai não era assim ou então eu enlouqueceria em menos de um mês.

— Bella? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou me arrastando de volta para a realidade que nesse instante não parecia nada real.

— Infelizmente, vó, infelizmente – respondi mal criada. – Mas, eu acho melhor a gente conversar depois. Já vi que você não quer ouvir a verdade. Quando meu pai... – Foi então que eu percebi. – Espera um pouco, onde está o meu pai e o que _foi_ que você falou para ele?

— Não se preocupa, seu pai foi resolver alguma emergência, ele não me explicou muito bem, mas disse que chega por volta das cinco. E eu não falei nada demais. Só disse que você estava bem e que iria explicar tudo pessoalmente para ele – esclareceu e o alívio tomou conta de mim.

Mas como não poderia deixar de ser, foi temporário...

— Mas é claro que eu falei isso porque o seu pai é meio... conservador e também porque o Edward vai vir aqui mais tarde para te pedir em namoro, certo?

— O que?

Mas que fixação ela tinha por isso! Respirei fundo contando até dez. Não ia ser muito legal esganar a sua própria avó, né?

— Edward _não é_ meu namorado! – sibilei impaciente. – Eu nem o conheço, ele só me ajudou ontem. Foi só isso, mais nada!

— Minha filha... – começou.

Ih! Lá vem mais besteira. É melhor eu cortar logo o assunto.

— Olha, vovó, eu acho melhor a gente conversar depois – a interrompi mantendo meu tom de voz calmo. – Mas fique sabendo, Edward não foi, não é e não será meu namorado, entendeu?

— Mas, filha...

— AHH! Desisto!

Comecei a subir para o meu quarto batendo o pé com força, era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer. Abri a porta e me joguei na cama. Mal afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, ouvi o telefone tocar.

_Não é para mim. Não é para mim. Não é para..._

— Bella, telefone! – Droga!

— Diz que eu viajei para o Afeganistão! – gritei.

— Alice falou que não adianta inventar desculpas, ela vai ficar ligando até você atender – minha avó respondeu.

— Saco!

Levantei resmungando e me arrastei até o telefone. Eu tinha urgentemente que conseguir uma extensão para colocar no meu quarto.

— Alô.

— _Nossa, pela sua voz, a noite não foi boa._

— Não foi e o dia também não está sendo.

— _Hum... Mas o que houve ontem? Você sumiu. Eu fiquei muito preocupada! Eu e os outros te procuramos em todos os lugares._

— Foi o idiota do Jacob...

— _Jacob? O que ele fez? _– Rosalie me interrompeu.

— Rose? O que você está fazendo aí?

— _Eu dormi aqui, mas não muda de assunto. O que aquele imbecil fez com você?_

Dei um suspiro cansado e me sentei no chão mesmo já que a cadeira estava muito longe e eu não estava afim de ir até lá pegá-la. Aquela iria ser uma longa conversa e provavelmente elas não acreditariam em mim.

. . .

— _Eu. Não. Acredito!_ – exclamaram. Não disse?

— _Isso tudo é louco demais até para você!_

— Obrigada, Alice – respondi ceticamente.

— _Não me leva a mal não, Bellinha, mas você tem certeza de que não foi tudo alucinação? Quer dizer você mesma disse que estava drogada, então..._

— Não, Rose! A não ser que minha avó também compartilhe da minha alucinação porque ela mesma viu como estou vestida agora – disse. – E o melhor, vocês ainda não sabem.

— _Ainda tem mais?_ – Alice se surpreendeu.

— Minha avó quer conhecer meu namorado.

— _Que namorado?_ – perguntaram juntas.

— Eu também gostaria de saber.

— _O que? Não estou entendendo mais nada_ – Lice respondeu.

— Ela cismou que eu transei com o cara que me ajudou e agora quer que ele venha me pedir em namoro para o meu pai.

— _Você está brincando._

— Eu bem que queria.

— _É amiga, eu tenho que te dizer: você está ferrada!_

— Obrigada, Rose! Eu gosto de sinceridade, mas nem tanto.

— _E agora? O que você vai fazer?_

— Não sei... Eu estava pensando em me atirar de uma ponte, mas não tem nenhuma aqui perto. Pensei também em me afogar na banheira, mas eu lembrei que também não tenho uma. Poderia matar a minha avó, mas meu pai não gostaria muito disso. Então acho que vou ficar me lamentando até conseguir achar alguma solução melhor ou uma forma de voltar no tempo.

— _Vejo que essa confusão toda não mexeu com a sua ironia._

— Claro que não – respondi no mesmo tom.

Conversamos mais um pouco mas eu logo me despedi delas. Estava precisando urgentemente de um banho quente para relaxar e me acalmar.

Fui ao banheiro e despi as roupas de Edward que eu devo dizer, tinham um cheiro _muito_ bom! Ok, de volta a realidade. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Ah, como era bom! Estava tão quentinha que eu imediatamente me senti toda mole e feliz. Eu até esqueci toda a confusão da manhã.

Quando terminei de me arrumar, minha avó me chamou para almoçar e como uma reação-reflexo, meu estômago roncou bem alto. Ainda bem que eu estava sozinha...

Almocei em silêncio ignorando as olhadelas que a dona Margareth me lançava e assim que acabei, escapuli para o meu quarto. Logo meu pai estaria chegando e eu precisava pensar em como contar aquela história toda para ele sem parecer maluca ou uma vadia.

Joguei-me na cama e comecei a pensar: _"Oi, pai, como foi o trabalho? Ah, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Ontem eu dormi na casa de um estranho porque o Jacob me drogou."_

Não, essa não é uma boa maneira de começar. Ele me colocaria de castigo por isso. Mataria o Edward por "dormir" comigo. E castraria o Jacob pelo que fez. Bem, até que essa última parte não seria ruim...

Ah, quer saber? Eu vou contar logo tudo e seja o que Deus quiser. Com a minha avó querendo me desencalhar é bem capaz dela acabar falando alguma besteira que acabe me comprometendo.

Mal havia decidido aquilo ouvi meu pai entrando em casa. O que? Não era possível, quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando?

Virei a cabeça e olhei para o despertador na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde. Eu só tinha duas teorias para aquilo. Ou meus neurônios não resistiram e deram seu suspiro final ontem enquanto eu estava drogada fazendo com que eu demorasse três horas para decidir contar a _verdade_ para o meu pai ou... ou...

Tudo bem, eu só tenho uma teoria.

— Bella! – ele me chamou.

Levantei rapidinho respirando fundo várias vezes e fui até as escadas antes que minha avó começasse a falar. Enquanto descia, eu o vi me encarando com aquele olhar de reprovação que dizia: "Você está encrencada, mocinha!"

Desci o último degrau e o olhei tentando não fazer cara de culpada porque afinal de contas, eu não era!

Ele não disse nada, apenas se virou para o sofá e sentou voltando a me encarar.

— Estou esperando – disse por fim.

Respirei fundo e também me sentei antes de começar a falar.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ana Krol** - Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, viu? Bjus.

**Lmc'Phei** - ^^ Continue lendo!

**Inaclara** – Infelizmente essa cena não terá o POV do Edward... Eu não vou fazer as cenas com os pontos de vista dos dois, vai ser um pouco diferente... Vc vai ver... ;) Bjus.

**Leninhaa'** – Jura? É um alívio eu estar conseguindo ser engraçada! rsrs Fico muito honrada que você tenha aberto uma exceção e tenha comentado na minha fic. espero que continue lendo e gostando. ;P Bjus.

**gby00** – Essa é realmente a minha intenção. Uma fic alegre e bem divertida. Vamos ver se consigo, né? rsrs Bjus.**  
><strong>


	6. Capítulo 4

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Hi, girls<em>**!**

_Curtam mais um capítulo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – "A luz no fim do túnel é o trem vindo na sua direção."<strong>(70)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

**E**le estava me encarando há dez minutos sem falar nada. Se não fosse pelo barulho da sua respiração pesada, eu pensaria que estava morto.

— Pai? – perguntei incerta.

— Isso... Isso que você está me dizendo é verdade? – indagou por fim. Ufa, ele estava bem!

— Sei que parece loucura ou mentira, mas é verdade sim. Você me conhece, não acha que eu pensaria em algo melhor para falar se fosse mentir para você? – Isso Bella, ótima coisa para se dizer!

— Não posso acreditar que Jacob fez isso – disse parecendo não ter ouvido a minha última frase. Ainda bem. Mas ele parecia triste.

— Pai... – o chamei tentando consolá-lo. Sabia que ele gostava do Jacob como se fosse seu filho. – Eu sei que... – Porém, antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ele se levantou parecendo furioso. Mas hein?

— Eu vou matar aquele pirralho! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando de ódio. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

— Hum... Pai, você não pode matá-lo, é o chefe de polícia, esqueceu? E o pai do Jacob é seu melhor amigo.

— É, tem razão. – Eu geralmente tenho mesmo.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que vou deixar o Jacob sair impune pela barbaridade que fez. Amanhã cedinho você vai comigo até a delegacia prestar queixa contra ele. Você sabe qual é o sobrenome desse Edward?

— Não. Mas sei que ele mora com a mãe que é enfermeira.

— Com a mãe? – se surpreendeu.

— Sim... Sabe quem é? – perguntei mas depois percebi que foi uma pergunta inútil. Numa cidade daquele tamanho não devia haver muitos garotos chamados Edward que morassem com uma mãe enfermeira.

— Acho que sim, mas... Achei que ele estivesse viajando.

— Aparentemente voltou – respondi.

— É, parece...

Devo confessar que a conversa com meu pai foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria. Depois disso, o domingo passou calmamente. Minha avó parecia ter estranhamente esquecido aquela conversa maluca do Edward ser meu namorado. Acho que foi porque meu pai acreditou em mim, então ela não teve outra opção senão acreditar também.

Quando anoiteceu, me joguei na cama e dormi instantaneamente. Mas minha alegria não durou muito. Depois do que me pareceram dois segundos, acordei com meu pai me sacudindo e me chamando para ir logo à delegacia com ele.

Oh, saco! _Bella_ maneira de começar o dia. **(N/A: É assim mesmo, viu, gente? Bella com dois l's.)**

Levantei resmungando, coisa normal nos meus dias de aula, e fui fazer minha higiene matinal e trocar de roupa. Vinte minutos depois, eu estava descendo as escadas para tomar café.

— Não, não, no caminho eu paro para comprar alguma coisa para você comer. Vamos logo, já estou atrasado – meu pai disse já com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Nossa, que pressa!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Peguei a mochila e o segui.

Assim que chegamos, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi o boletim de ocorrência e assim se iniciou uma longa conversa muito chata onde eu tive que dizer _de novo_ tudo o que tinha se passado na madrugada de sábado para domingo. Além de responder a outros milhares de perguntas que meu pai fazia. Para que ele queria tantos detalhes sobre aquela noite?

Terminei o interrogatório com uma bela dor de cabeça... E ainda tinha um dia inteiro pela frente.

Sabe, eu fico imaginando quando é que minha vida vai melhorar. E a resposta é bem simples: nunca.

Peguei minha mochila e meu pai me levou para a escola. Quando chegamos, o sinal já havia tocado. Eu fiquei feliz, crente que poderia matar aula. Doce ilusão. Meu pai foi até a diretoria explicar tudo e conseguiu uma permissão especial para eu entrar.

_Obrigada, pai._

Minha primeira aula era matemática, no terceiro prédio. Eu não tinha a menor pressa de chegar lá, mas tinha que fazer uma média com o meu coroa. Então, me despedi rapidamente dele e entrei.

Corri para última sala do corredor, onde seria minha aula.

Estava quase chegando quando de repente uma porta se abriu do nada e quando dei por mim, estava no chão sendo esmagada por alguma coisa pesada e grande.

Olhei para cima e vi familiares olhos verdes me encarando com confusão e divertimento.

— A gente está sempre se encontrando desse jeito, não é? – ele comentou dando um sorriso torto incrivelmente charmoso.

Eu fiquei sem ar. Acho que foi por causa do peso dele sobre mim. É... Deve ter sido por isso.

— É o que parece – respondi. – Agora será que você poderia se levantar para eu ir para minha aula?

— Hum, então você estuda aqui? Eu devia ter imaginado já que essa é a única escola da cidade – disse se levantando.

— Você já pensou em fazer uma dieta? – perguntei aceitando a mão que ele me estendia.

— Não, estou satisfeito com o meu corpo.

— Pode até ser, mas eu quase fui esmagada por você.

Ele riu.

— Então... A gente se vê por aí, _Bella_.

Acabei de perceber que ele gosta bastante de dizer o meu nome.

— Tudo bem, _Edward_ – imitei-o.

Virei-me e comecei a andar em direção à sala de aula. Bati levemente na porta e entrei. Imediatamente as cabeças se viraram para olhar. Eu, hein, que pessoal curioso.

— Com licença, professor, será que eu posso entrar?

— Você sabe que horas são, Isabella? – Sr. Kelly, o professor de matemática, perguntou com aquela cara antipática dele. E todos prestando atenção na conversa.

— Sei sim, mas eu tenho permissão para chegar atrasada hoje. Eu estava com meu pai resolvendo algumas coisas.

Mostrei o papel que a diretora tinha me dado e ele ficou caladinho.

— Pode se sentar.

Fui até minha mesa e assim o Sr. Kelly recomeçou a sua estimulante aula sobre logaritmos. Como eu era sortuda por não ter perdido isso!

Depois de matemática, veio geografia e depois física. Agora me digam, como uma pessoa pode acordar feliz para ir à escola quando se tem _essas_ aulas, todas seguidas em uma segunda? Eu não sei nem porque as escolhi. Devia estar bêbada.

Quando finalmente adentrei o refeitório, aquela familiar sensação de alegria tomou conta de mim. Como era bom ficar livre de todas aquelas matérias! Nem parei para falar com meus amigos, fui direto comprar minha comida. Estava faminta!

Peguei dois pedaços de pizza, um suco de laranja e uma maçã. Coloquei-os em uma bandeja e me virei para ir à minha mesa de sempre. Mas assim que fiz isso esbarrei em um poste que apareceu do nada.

Por sorte, eu já tinha experiência suficiente para conseguir não derrubar meu lanche em mim mesma ou em mais ninguém. Está vendo? Quem disse que ser tão estabanada não tinha nenhuma vantagem? A gente aprende alguns macetes bem úteis...

— Você nunca olha por onde anda, não? – o poste me perguntou em tom divertido.

Engraçado... Eu conhecia aquela voz. Levantei a cabeça.

— Edward? – me surpreendi.

Será que esse cara estava me perseguindo? Não é possível! Dois esbarrões no mesmo dia? É muita coincidência.

— Bella – me cumprimentou. – Quando eu disse que a gente se via por aí, não pensei que fosse desse jeito, e tão cedo – disse.

Ah, que gracinha... Será que ele estava tentando ser engraçado?

— Eu digo o mesmo.

— Bella, você está bem? – minha amiga Alice perguntou fazendo uma das suas aparições-fantasmas. Sério, às vezes parecia que ela estava em todos os lugares...

— Estou sim, Lice, relaxa. Só esbarrei no Edward. – Eu me virei para encará-la e pude ver a minha amiga meio-anãzinha, meio-elfa, deslizando na minha direção com seus cabelos pretos apontando para todas as direções e seus olhinhos verdes e astutos que pareciam captar tudo a sua volta. Ela parecia uma mini-fada. Ledo engano, estava mais para um pequeno diabinho...

— Vocês se conhecem? – ela perguntou parecendo desconfiada. Eu já disse que ela é também muito curiosa?

— A gente... Andou se esbarrando por aí – ele disse antes de mim.

— Sério? Quando?

— Hoje, duas vezes – respondi simplesmente. – E ontem na festa.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e a boca dela se escancarou. Mas qual era o motivo de tanto espanto?

— Ele é... _ele_?

Hum... Será que ela estava falando outra língua? Porque eu não entendi nada do que ela disse.

— Como é que é? – quis saber.

— _Ele_ é o cara da festa? – repetiu e então eu consegui entender.

— Ah, é ele sim.

— Esse mundo é realmente muito pequeno – disse.

— É? Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

— Ele é o Edward! – respondeu.

Será que isso deveria significar alguma coisa para mim?

— Eu sei. Eu o conheço.

— Não! Ele é o nosso amigo Edward, aquele que morava aqui antes de você.

Dessa vez o meu queixo foi ao chão.

— _Ele_ é o Edward? O Edward que estudava aqui? Edward Masen?

— Você me conhece? – ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.

— Ela é Isabella – Alice respondeu.

— Isabella? Isabella Swan? É, esse mundo é mesmo muito pequeno.

— Não – discordei. – É a cidade que é pequena.

— Isso é fantástico! – minha amiga exclamou animada. Mas para falar a verdade eu não entendi essa animação toda. – Vamos nos sentar? Nós temos muito que conversar.

— Ah, Edward – lembrei enquanto sentava. – É bem capaz de você ter que ir à delegacia de Forks.

— Delegacia? Por quê?

— O que você andou aprontando, hein, Eddie? – Emmett, meu amigo gigante e completamente crianção, perguntou. Eu ainda hoje me surpreendia em pensar como um cara daquele tamanho podia ser tão infantil às vezes. Ele era alto e muito musculoso. Tinha cabelos escuros e cacheados e olhos castanhos.

— Ele não fez nada, Emm, não começa – respondi. – O que acontece é que meu pai quis prestar queixa contra o Jacob.

— O que eu acho muito bem feito! – Alice exclamou.

— Espera um segundinho aí? O que o Edward tem haver com essa história toda? – Jasper quis saber. Ele era loiro, tinha olhos castanhos e apesar de não tão musculoso quanto Emmett, era bem forte, além de sério e com uma sensibilidade incrível.

— Foi ele que a ajudou ontem – minha amiga baixinha tratou de responder antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

— Espera aí, ele é... _ele_? – Emm se surpreendeu.

— Nossa, que mundinho pequeno – Rosalie-mulherão comentou. Ela era seriamente um atentado ao ego das mulheres ao seu redor e mesmo depois de dois anos, eu não conseguia me acostumar com a sua beleza. Cabelos lisos e loiros, olhos azuis, corpão cheio de curvas e para completar, roupas impecáveis. Ela era realmente o fim da picada...

— Ok, voltando ao assunto que interessa – interrompi. – Você vai ter que prestar depoimento e sua mãe também.

— Tudo bem – respondeu. – É só marcar. Ah, amanhã eu trago a sua roupa – acrescentou.

— Roupa? – Emmett não entendeu.

— Ok, eu trago a sua também – disse ignorando-o. Mas eu deveria saber depois de dois anos de convivência que Emmett MacCarty não _deve_ ser ignorando.

— Mas o que é isso? O que vocês dois andaram fazendo ontem que nós não sabemos? – ele perguntou um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Eu não acredito que Edward Masen se aproveitou de uma jovem indefesa!

— Cala a boca, Emmett! – exclamei dando um pedala nele. Olhei para os lados preocupada, algumas pessoas estavam nos olhando. _Droga!_ – Ninguém se aproveitou de mim!

— Então rolou com o seu consentimento?

— O que?

— Você, hein, Bella, nunca me enganou. Eu sabia que você não era tão santinha quanto parecia.

Eu o olhei incrédula. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Será que você poderia me ajudar aqui? – perguntei ao Edward.

— Eu não tenho nada com isso – respondeu levantando as mãos.

— Como não? Você não se importa que ele fique dizendo que nós passamos a noite juntos?

— Mas nós passamos.

— Como é que é? – Eu não estava ouvindo aquilo.

— Bella! – Alice soltou uma exclamação surpresa e um sorriso malicioso.

_Ah, eu mereço!_

— Você quer parar com isso! – gritei para ele com raiva.

— Parar com o que? Eu só estou falando a verdade... Ou a gente não dormiu juntinhos na mesma cama?

— É, mas...

— E você não usou a minha roupa depois?

— Usei, mas...

— Então eu não estou mentindo. Você mesma admitiu.

Suspirei cansada.

— Quer saber? Desisto. Pensem o que quiserem... Eu já cansei de tentar me explicar para todo mundo – respondi me levantando e indo embora.

Que droga, eu nem tinha conseguido lanchar!

Abri a porta do refeitório sentindo o vento gelado bater no meu rosto. Foi uma sensação muito boa. Mas ela não durou muito... Eu nem consegui cruzar a porta para sair de lá. Alguém me interrompeu antes.

— Ora, ora, ora... Quem nós temos aqui – ouvi uma voz irritantemente fina nas minhas costas.

_Mas o que era dessa vez?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bjstew<span>** – Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e já que é assim, eu faço um trato, você continua lendo e eu continuou escrevendo, pode ser? rsrs Bjus.

**gby00** – Uau, quantas perguntas! Não se preocupe! Aqui estou eu para responde-las, mas é claro que para isso, você vai ter que ler o prox cap... (no caso esse mesmo) ;) Ah, e n se preocupe, Jacor terá o que merece e Bella, tb... Boa leitura! Bjus.

**Ana Krol** – Isso é um ótimo sinal! Talvez eu não seja tao ruim assim em contar piadas afinal... Espero que continue assim... Bjus.


	7. Capítulo 5

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>E aí, garotas! Demorei, mas voltei! Esperam que curtam o capítulo!<em>

_Divirtam-se!_

_Beijos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – "A Natureza está sempre a favor da falha."<strong>(16)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

**V**irei-me para encarar a estranha e dei de cara com uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Ela era bem mais alta que eu, devia ter 1,75m de altura, loira-morango*, os olhos azuis, um corpinho bacana e um busto enorme. Mesmo. Além de uma roupa bem... inapropriada para o clima e o ambiente escolar – na verdade, na minha opinião, aquela roupa estaria inapropriada para qualquer lugar que não fosse um bordel, mas... Quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa? Viva a liberdade de expressão!

Ela vestia uma minissaia e uma meia calça preta com uma bota de cano longo e uma blusa de manga com um decote _profundo_. Não sei como não estava congelando.

_***Loira-morango (strawberry blonde) é um loiro arruivado – o cabelo é meio alaranjado. Como a Gwyneth Paltrow no filme Homem de Ferro.**_

— Olá, Bella – me cumprimentou com um sorriso nada amigável. – Há quanto tempo não nós vemos, não é? Se bem que não faz tanto tempo assim...

— Acho que você está me confundindo com alguém – respondi.

— Não se faça de desentendida! Eu sei muito bem quem você é e o que você fez! – exclamou irritada.

Eu olhei fixamente para ela tentando me lembrar do seu rosto. Mas não surgiu nada.

— Eu te conheço? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

— Nós nos vimos ontem, não se lembra?

— Não.

Ela fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Eu falei algo demais?

— Escuta aqui, garotinha, eu não estou afim de brincadeira, ok? – ela me disse apertando os olhos.

— E quem é que está brincando aqui? – Eu, hein... mereço?

— Não teste a minha paciência porque depois do que você fez, está faltando muito pouco para que eu te dê o que você merece.

Ela era louca. Era a única explicação lógica para aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

— Olha – comecei calmamente -, eu realmente não sei do que você está fala...

— Graças a você o meu namorado terminou comigo! – me interrompeu gritando.

— Ow... Isso realmente não é muito legal – falei surpresa. – Mas... Como eu fiz isso?

Ela estreitou os olhos me encarando com muita raiva. Eu estava começando a temer pela minha vida porque ela parecia estar com muita vontade de me bater.

— Já chega! Você realmente está querendo me testar, não é? – Ela parecia mesmo irritada.

— Não, eu não estou! Mas é que eu não me lembro de nada do que eu fiz ontem.

— Muito bem, então eu vou refrescar a sua memória – respondeu de modo arrogante. – Ontem, enquanto eu estava com o _meu_ namorado, você chegou, jogou um charminho, fingiu estar passando mal, fez a gente discutir e por causa disso, ele terminou comigo.

— UAU! – foi só o que eu consegui dizer. – _Eu_ fiz tudo isso?

_Definitivamente doida de pedra. Era melhor não contrariar..._

— Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei. Quem sabe isso não me ajudasse?

— Tanya – ela disse impaciente. – Tanya Delani.

— Não. Não me lembro mesmo. Mas, só para constar, o seu namorado não se chamaria Edward Masen, chamaria?

— SIM!

Ok, talvez ela não fosse tão doida assim...

— Mais uma última perguntinha, porque você está vindo falar _comigo_ ao invés de estar falando _com ele_?

— Por que a culpa foi sua! Foi você que jogou charme e o fez terminar comigo!

Retiro o que disse, ela é completamente maluca. Revirei os olhos sem paciência. Realmente não estava nenhum pouco afim de me estressar _mais_ do que já tinha me estressado.

— Você pode vir comigo um pouquinho? Acho que você tem que conversar com uma pessoa – disse.

Virei-me sem esperar por ela e caminhei a passos firmes de volta para a mesa.

— Edward – chamei-o -, tem uma garota muito gentil e simpática aqui que quer falar com você.

Ele se virou para me encarar e fez uma careta ao vê-la.

É, já vi que ele não ficou muito triste com o fim do relacionamento deles. E pelo o que eu pude perceber na minha curta conversa com ela, ele deveria me agradecer de joelhos por isso. Mesmo eu tendo feito sem querer.

— Bem, agora que ela já está entregue, eu vou embora – respondi me contendo para não sair correndo de lá.

— Não, senhora, você não vai a lugar algum! – a louca interveio.

Eu me virei para olhá-la incrédula.

— Como é que é?

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Nenhum dos dois vai sair daqui enquanto não me derem uma explicação.

— Explicação do que? – Edward perguntou tão confuso quanto eu.

— Da traição de vocês.

Ah, eu realmente devo ter grudado chiclete na cruz...

— Minha filha, do que é você está falando? Ele não traiu você!

A essa altura do campeonato todo o refeitório tinha parado para escutar a nossa conversa, mas eu já tinha chutado o balde mesmo. Eles que se danassem.

— Você pensa o que, que eu sou idiota? – ela perguntou.

Sim!

— Ah, eu não tenho que passar por isso... – comentei me virando.

— Ei, pode voltar aqui. Eu não admito que você vá embora! – exclamou.

— Ah, você não _admite_? Então fica só olhando – respondi sem me virar indo em direção à saída.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Olha, eu realmente nunca antes na minha vida tinha ficado tão feliz por um dia de aula ter terminado.

_Oh, que inferno!_

Depois do escândalo no refeitório, todos ficaram me olhando, cochichando, rindo e apontando e para não me estressar mais ainda eu tive que fingir que não estava vendo nada. Definitivamente eu podia falar que aquela semana tinha começado muito mal...

Caminhei pelo estacionamento indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Já que tinha vindo de carro com o meu pai, não tinha outro jeito de voltar para casa. Até pensei em pedir uma carona para Alice, mas com toda aquela confusão, eu esqueci e agora ela já tinha ido com os outros.

Eu estava quase chegando ao ponto quando algum safado, filho de uma prostituta manca e caolha, passou com o carro dele e me molhou. Não, molhou é pouco, ele me deu um verdadeiro banho. Até a ultima célula da unha do meu dedinho mindinho tinha sido ensopada por aquele desgraçado.

_Tomara que o freio do carro dele falhe e ele tenha um acidente e quebre as duas pernas! Imbecil!_

Fiquei me sacudindo inutilmente já que, como era de se esperar em Forks, estava chovendo, enquanto ia até o ponto.

Felizmente o ônibus não demorou a chegar e em meia hora eu estava em casa. Assim que cheguei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um longo e relaxante banho quente. Só aquilo para me acalmar mesmo.

Quando acabei, vesti um suéter velho e uma calça de moletom e me joguei na cama, exausta. Ô diazinho esse...

Fiquei autistando lá – para quem não sabe isso é o mesmo que fazer porra nenhuma – até que meu estômago me lembrou que eu estava com fome.

Levantei devagar e desci para o primeiro andar. Ainda bem que eu tinha minha avó para fazer o jantar porque se dependesse de mim, hoje, nós cometeríamos sanduíche. E isso com _muito_ boa vontade.

— O que você fez para a gente comer? – perguntei para dona Margareth adentrando a cozinha.

— Eu fiz empadão de frango.

— Ô, maravilha! – Pelo menos uma coisa boa nesse dia. – Papai vai vir jantar com a gente?

— Não, ele ligou dizendo que ia resolver alguma coisa em La Push.

— O que?

La Push é o nome da reserva onde Jacob e seu pai, Billy Black, moravam. Mas o que meu pai tinha que fazer lá? Aquilo não era bom sinal...

Jantei com aquilo na cabeça esperando que não acontecesse nada de ruim. Depois lavei a louça para ajudar minha avó e fui para o meu quarto.

Fiquei deitada ouvindo música tentando relaxar e esquecer meu pai e o dia fantástico que eu tive. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, só sei que depois de um tempo comecei a sentir meus olhos pesados e aos poucos fui envolvida pela escuridão.

De repente eu estava sentada em uma clareira sob uma grama muito verde. A luz do sol parecia reluzir com força tornando o cenário surreal. Alguém se aproximava. O contorno do seu corpo começava a se formar por trás da claridade.

Ele vestia uma calça de linho preta e uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo e alguns botões abertos deixando à mostra o seu peito forte e definido. Isso dava a ele um ar desleixado e incrivelmente sexy.

Levantei os olhos continuando a análise. Sua boca vermelha estava entreaberta em um sorriso torto, seus olhos verdes cintilavam me encaravam intensamente e seus cabelos rebeldes cor de bronze balançavam com a brisa morna e suave que soprava. Sua pele brilhava refletindo uma suave luz dourada. Ele era uma tentação ambulante.

Ele se ajoelhou sem desviar o olhar um instante sequer e se aproximou se inclinando sobre mim. O peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, me fez deitar na grama enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelas minhas costas e a outra apertou minha cintura com força. Minha cabeça parecia girar e eu estava sentindo _muito_ calor!

Quando senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus, acordei suada e agitada. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Porém não foi o sonho que me fez ficar daquele jeito. Ou melhor, foi, mas não foi _só_ isso. Foi uma outra coisa muito, muito mais perturbadora.

Meu Deus! Eu estava sonhando com Edward Masen! EDWARD MASEN! Como aquilo era possível?

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto abalada. Era muito estranho porque afinal de contas eu não estava interessada nele... não é?

_Mas é claro que não, deixa de ser ridícula, Bella!_, me repreendi.

Eu devia estar ficando louca por estar cogitando aquela possibilidade. Foram as emoções de ontem. É... Só podia ter sido isso.

Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, era hora de me arrumar para a escola. Levantei-me e fui tomar banho. Quando desci, meu pai não estava e minha avó estava na cozinha terminando de fazer o café. Droga, eu estava tão cansada que nem pude falar com ele ontem.

— O papai já foi trabalhar? – perguntei me sentando à mesa.

— Sim, ele disse que tinha que interrogar Edward e sua mãe.

Uau, ele não perdia tempo.

— E o Jacob? – indaguei não sabendo se queria saber a resposta. – Meu pai já falou com ele?

— Sim... – respondeu com um ar preocupado. – Ele conversou ontem o Jacob e o Billy. O garoto tentou negar no começo, mas depois acabou confessando a verdade. Charlie disse que Billy está furioso com o filho.

— E... o meu pai, como está? – Eu estava começando a me sentir culpada. Será que eu devia ter dito a verdade para ele?

— Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem – respondeu passando a mão na minha cabeça.

Assenti sem dizer nada e comecei a tomar café.

Hoje eu poderia ir com a minha velha e guerreira caminhonete vermelha Chevy mil novecentos e lá vai bolinha. Já aviso logo, ela é senhora sim, mas merece respeito!

Peguei a mochila, as chaves do carro e fui até a porta.

— Tchau, vó! – gritei antes de sair. – Já estou indo.

— Tchau, filha.

Do lado de fora, o céu estava nublado mas não chovia naquele instante. Andei devagar até a caminhonete tentando não cair e estava quase chegando quando escorreguei e bati a bunda no chão com força.

Devo dizer que doeu para cacete? Bem, acho que já deve ter imaginado.

Levantei dignamente sem disfarçar a dor e agradecida por ninguém ter visto a minha honrosa queda e abri a porta. Girei a chave e a caminhonete pegou na primeira tentativa. Geralmente ela era um pouco mais teimosa... Será que aquilo era um bom sinal? Espero que sim.

Dirigi lenta e calmamente até a escola. Felizmente estava adiantada então não tinha porque me apressar e mesmo que não fosse o caso, eu não ia correr porque não estava muito afim de sofrer um acidente.

Assim que cheguei ao colégio, estacionei perto da entrada. Desliguei o carro e desci. Estava chuviscando. Levantei o capuz do meu casaco.

Nem bem comecei a andar, vi uma coisa que me deixou sem ação. Era uma alucinação, um delírio, um pesadelo. Meu sangue começou a ferver e um ódio enorme me cegou. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

_Desgraçado, filho de uma égua! Além de me difamar, ainda fez aquilo comigo? Ah, mas ele vai ver só uma coisa, eu vou fazer picadinho dele!_, prometi furiosa enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ana Krol <strong>– Se gostou do capítulo passado, vc vai gostar bastante dos próximos, pode ter certeza. As confusões estão apenas começando... rsrs Beijos.

**Fanytah**– Edward vai ser o cara q mais vai zoar com ela! Bella vai sofrer nas mãos dele, viu? rsrs Beijos.

**gby00** – Pois é. Com amigos assim e a falta de sorte da Bella, a confusão está armada! O que é melhor para nós, não? rsrs Beijos.  
><strong>Bjstew<strong> – rsrs Brigada, minha linda! Espero que tenha se divertido mais ainda com esse cap então. Beijos.

**SrtaSwanCullen**- ^^ Que bom!


	8. Capítulo 6

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Ponto de vista do Edward! Vamos ver o que vocês acham...<em>

_Esperam que curtam._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 –<strong> **"Toda solução cria novos problemas."**(24)

_Ponto de Vista de Edward_

**A** conversa com a Tanya tinha sido um saco! A garota estava completamente perturbada. Foi um custo convencê-la de que Bella e eu não tínhamos nada. De onde ela tirou aquela maluca?

Quer dizer além daquela brincadeirinha que eu fiz com a Bella no refeitório e dos comentários impertinentes do Emmett, ela não tinha motivo nenhum para pensar aquilo...

Suspirei fundo me dirigindo para a escola.

Ok, _talvez_ ela tivesse _alguns_ motivos para pensar que eu e a Bella tínhamos alguma coisa, mas aquilo foi só brincadeira, e também o que importava para ela? Nós não tínhamos mais nada e ela não podia me acusar de traí-la com a Bella, porque eu cheguei à Forks no sábado com _ela_ e Tanya não desgrudou um minuto sequer até chegarmos à festa. Aliás, eu nem sei por que ela quis vir para Forks comigo, para começo de conversa.

Olhei para o relógio, tinha que me apressar para chegar à escola na hora. Acelerei para os cem quilômetros.

Eu tinha acabado de dar o meu depoimento sobre o que aconteceu no fim de semana. O chefe Swan parecia anormalmente mais sério do que eu me lembrava enquanto me fazia as perguntas. Mas também, quem não ficaria se sua filha tivesse corrido o risco que a Bella correu?

Jacob Black. Agora eu me lembrava de onde o conhecia, ele era um idiota que adorava ficar me provocando quando eu ainda morava aqui. Nós apostamos corrida uma vez. Eu venci, é claro – não é qualquer velharia do Jacob que vai vencer o meu _Volvo_ – mas ele não se conformou, sempre me pedia uma revanche.

Eu até aceitaria sem nenhum problema, mas a minha mãe descobriu que eu corri e quase arrancou o meu couro. E ninguém era tão assustador quanto a dona Elizabeth Masen zangada. Ela me proibiu de correr e disse que se eu a desobedecesse, eu correria um sério risco de não poder dar netos a ela no futuro. E eu como não sou nenhum pouco idiota, aceitei.

Cheguei à escola na hora e estacionei em uma das vagas que ainda havia. Desci devagar pegando minha mochila e já ia trancar o carro quando um furacão se aproximou.

— Seu idiota, quem você pensa que é? – ela me perguntou com os olhos faiscando de ódio. – Acha que só porque morou fora pode sair por aí fazendo o que quer?

— Você está falando do que, Bella? – Por que só aparecia maluca na minha vida? Primeiro a minha mãe, depois a Alice, aí veio a Rosalie, a Tanya e agora a Bella? Eu definitivamente não tinha sorte, e o pior é que eu não podia me livrar de mais da metade desses verdadeiros _carmas_ na minha vida... Aliás, eu não consegui me livrar de _nenhum_ deles.

— De você é claro! Além de ter feito aquela brincadeirinha infame e ridícula comigo ontem na frente de todo mundo e de fazer aquela louca da sua ex-namorada ficar me enchendo a paciência com aquela conversa maluca sem pé nem cabeça, ainda teve a audácia, o descaramento, a coragem de me dar um banho ontem na hora da saída! E não adianta negar. Ontem eu não liguei o carro à pessoa, mas agora eu _sei_ que foi você!

Ela falava tão rápido que eu quase não conseguia entender nada. Eu só ouvi no monte daquele blá-blá-blá, ela dizer _banho_.

— Banho? Está falando do que?

— Ontem você passou com seu lindo Volvo em uma poça enorme de água e me molhou!

— Ow! Era você? – _Ops_... – Foi mal, eu juro que não fiz de propósito.

— Como alguém molha outra pessoa sem ser de propósito?

— Olha, é sério, eu estava distraído e não vi a poça, quando percebi já era tarde demais. Eu não sabia que era você, eu teria voltado para ajudar se soubesse.

Ela suspirou mais calma parecendo considerar o que eu disse.

— Mas já que você está aqui, eu queria aproveitar e pedir desculpas por ontem – resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

— Eu acho que você não gostou muito da brincadeira que eu fiz no refeitório. Eu não tinha a intenção de te causar nenhum problema. Mas é que eu esqueci que o pessoal de Forks adora falar da vida alheia...

Foi só depois, enquanto voltava para casa, que eu me dei conta de que essa história toda podia acabar parando no ouvido do pai dela e a última coisa que eu queria era ter problemas com um chefe de polícia _armado_. Ainda mais se não estava acontecendo nada mesmo. Levar fama sem proveito não tem graça nenhuma!

— Então? A gente faz as pazes? – perguntei em expectativa.

Ela me olhou desconfiada parecendo pensar.

— Tudo bem... – respondeu por fim. – Mas só porque você me ajudou na festa do Mike!

Sorri satisfeito, um problema ao menos estava resolvido.

— Ah, aqui – ela disse de repente mexendo na mochila. – A sua roupa.

Eu a peguei e cheirei.

— Hum! Limpinha – não resisti ao comentário.

Ela me lançou um olhar carrancudo e eu senti um dos cantos dos meus lábios se levantarem. Virei-me para pegar a roupa dela e a entreguei.

— Aqui está a sua.

Ela arrancou as roupas da minha mão e a guardou sem nem olhá-las.

— Não vai verificar? – perguntei.

Ela se virou para me olhar.

— Você é muito irritante, sabia?

Nenhum pouco abalado, eu simplesmente a olhei e lhe lancei um grande sorriso. Ela em resposta bufou e se virou para o segundo prédio no mesmo instante em o sinal tocava.

Sabe, acabei de perceber que irritá-la me fazia um grande bem... Dava até um certo alívio.

— Está tudo bem? – Alice me perguntou fazendo uma das suas aparições-fantasma.

Dei um pulo de susto e a encarei.

— De onde você surgiu? – indaguei.

— Eu estava atrás de você. Não me viu?

Claro que não, né, senão não estaria perguntando. Dã.

— Por que perguntou se estava tudo bem? – mudei de assunto.

— Não sei... Você e a Bella pareciam meio _tensos_.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar cético.

— _Tensos_? Está falando do que?

— Ah, não se faça de desentendido. É óbvio que alguma coisa rolando entre você e ela. A química é evidente... A tensão fica no ar...

Encarei a menina olhando dos pés a cabeça.

— Vem cá, Alice, você está bêbada?

— Pode negar o quanto quiser – respondeu sem se abalar com a minha pergunta. – Mas o fato é que está _sim_ acontecendo alguma coisa.

Era bom não contrariar, mas achei melhor dar um conselho de amigo. Para mostrar que eu me importava com ela.

— Alice, minha querida, no café da manhã, a gente toma suco, café, leite, não cachaça.

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado. Acho que não gostou muito do meu conselho... Mas resolvi ignorar e fingi não ver sua indignação. Bati levemente na cabeça dela e fui para minha aula. Era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer.

Estava quase chegando quando vi uma cabeleira loira-morango muito familiar.

Era Tanya.

No mesmo instante, comecei a me virar para dar as costas, mas era tarde demais.

— Edward! – ela gritou.

Continuei a andar fingindo que não tinha ouvido. Quem sabe ela não desistiria?

— Edward! – insistiu. _Droga!_ – EDWARD! Não adianta me ignorar!

_É, eu vi que não..._

Era melhor eu me virar logo. Todo mundo já estava olhando.

— Fala, Tanya.

— Eu queria conversar com você – disse.

— Tudo bem. Mas agora não dá. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos em horário de aula e eu preciso ir para minha sala. Tchau – respondi falando bem rápido para não dar tempo de ela dizer algo.

Recomecei a andar logo antes que ela tivesse chance de pensar em dizer alguma coisa.

Eu era mesmo um azarado, não? Com tanta garota para eu namorar no meu intercâmbio em Londres, eu tinha que escolher uma cujos pais moravam justamente em Forks?

Contudo eu podia jurar que ela iria voltar para Londres depois de alguns dias.

_Então o que estava fazendo dentro da escola? Será que mudou de ideia?_, me perguntei mas achei melhor não perguntar nada para não dar conversa a ela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enquanto adentrava o refeitório, eu rezava para não ter que me deparar com Tanya. Desde que nós terminamos, eu a estava vendo mais do que quando namorávamos. E, cara, qual é a vantagem em terminar, se a dita cuja não toma vergonha na cara e te deixa em paz?

Peguei meu lanche e fui logo para a mesa. Todos já estavam lá.

O almoço até que foi tranquilo, _ninguém_ indesejado apareceu, mas Alice não parou de tagarelar um minuto sequer sobre a viagem que estava planejando para o feriado daqui a duas semanas. Ela tinha falado sobre isso comigo na hora da saída ontem, disse que todos já estavam dentro. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella e ela, é claro.

Eu ainda não tinha entendido como os pais deles aceitaram numa boa que cinco adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele – sendo quatro deles namorados – fossem sozinhos para a casa do lago do pai dela passar três longos dias sem a supervisão de nenhum adulto. Ou eles eram muito ingênuos – o que nunca é o caso – ou confiavam plenamente nos filhos – o que também nunca é o caso. Isso me deixou muito desconfiado e eu ainda estava decidindo se iria embarcar nessa ou não.

O tempo passou rápido demais e quando eu vi estava quase na hora da minha aula de biologia.

— Vem cá, biologia ainda é no mesmo prédio? – perguntei terminando de beber o refrigerante que peguei.

— Você tem biologia agora? – Alice indagou sem me responder.

— Tenho, é por isso que eu estou perguntando. – _Dã. Duas vezes no mesmo dia, hein, Alice!_

— Que coincidência, porque a Bella também tem essa aula agora – disse parecendo muito alegre. Por que, eu não tinha a menor ideia, mas sabe, depois de um tempo você simplesmente desiste de tentar entender as esquisitices da Alice e começa a ignorar. Como nós fazemos com as besteiras que o Emmett fala.

— Você me mostra a sala então, Bella? – perguntei me virando para ela.

— Só se você não me irritar – impôs.

Hum, difícil... Não sei se seria capaz de cumprir essa condição, mas tentar não custa nada.

— Tudo bem – respondi.

O sinal tocou dois minutos depois. Então nós nos levantamos e cada um foi para a sua respectiva aula. Bella caminhou do meu lado andando bem devagar. Parecia que estava com medo de escorregar e cair. Tive que me concentrar para não rir. Não sei por que, mas achei aquilo a cara dela.

— Vem cá, Bella, você quer ajuda para andar? Se nós continuarmos no seu ritmo vamos chegar à sala de aula na hora de ir embora. – Eu juro que não ia dizer essa última frase, mas quando dei por mim ela tinha criado vida e escapulido da minha boca. Ops...

Ela tirou os olhos do chão e virou o rosto para me encarar.

— Será que você não consegue ficar do meu lado por dois segundos sem tentar me irritar? – perguntou zangada, mas eu nem tive tempo de responder. Quando dei por mim, estava sendo puxando por ela.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa e só entendi o que tinha acontecido quando estava caído em cima da Bella no chão molhado. Ela tinha escorregado.

Só ela mesmo... A garota tinha desviado os olhos por um segundo do chão e isso foi o suficiente para ela levar um tombo e ainda me levar junto. Felizmente ela tinha amortecido a minha queda e eu não tinha me machucado.

— Dá para você sair de cima de mim? – perguntou vermelha. Eu não sei se por causa do meu peso ou de vergonha pela queda besta que teve.

Pensando bem, talvez pelos dois.

— Ei, calma – respondi começando a me mexer. – Você cai, me leva junto e ainda grita comigo?

— Ah, não seja criança!

Levantei-me e estendi a mão para ajudá-la. Ela não viu ou resolveu ignorá-la e levantou sozinha.

— Tem certeza de que não quer minha ajuda? – ofereci tentando não parecer debochado.

Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado e pegou a mão que eu estendi para ela.

Depois disso conseguimos chegar à sala a tempo e em segurança.

Todos já estavam sentados e só havia dois lugares sobrando. Um para mim e outro para Bella. Veja só como é o destino, não?

— Parece que vamos ser parceiros, não é ótimo? – comentei próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto ela estava de costas para guardar o casaco.

Ela estremeceu e bufou seguindo para o seu lugar sem me responder. Inconscientemente um dos cantos dos meus lábios se ergueu. Aquilo era muito divertido.

A aula foi chata, como todas as aulas são. A professora falou sobre mitose e meiose, eu já havia aprendido essa matéria na minha antiga escola em Londres então não precisei prestar atenção. Ao invés disso abri meu caderno e rabisquei uns desenhos sobre qualquer coisa que me viesse à cabeça.

O ano letivo na Forks High School já tinha começado há algum tempo, então eu não estava em muita vantagem pegando as matérias pela metade. Contudo, pelo que pude perceber até agora, estava adiantado nos meus estudos, assim talvez não tivesse resultados muito ruins nas provas.

Minha próxima aula era Educação Física e por coincidência, a de Bella também. Então para a tristeza dela, nós fomos juntos para a quadra. Não sei por que, mas estava com a ligeira impressão de que a última coisa que ela queria era que eu a visse na Educação Física. Será que estou ficando maluco?

Enfim. Fui para o vestiário e troquei de roupa.

Enquanto me aproximava, percebi os olhares cobiçosos de algumas garotas. Modéstia à parte, eu era uma gato! Então isso não era surpresa... Mas eu tinha a impressão de que já as conhecia. E devia conhecer mesmo, porém não conseguia me lembrar seus nomes.

Bella foi a última a sair, escondida atrás das outras alunas. Ela parecia estranhamente apreensiva.

O professor estava ensinando vôlei e a turma ia dividida em quatro equipes. Durante a escolha, Bella ficou encolhida num canto com duas outras garotas. Ela não parecia nenhum pouco animada e aquilo estava começando a me intrigar.

Aproximei-me dela não conseguindo resistir à tentação de perguntar.

— Você não gosta muito de vôlei, não é?

— Não exatamente – disse.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Eu... em geral não sou muito boa em... esportes – confessou a contragosto.

Eu devia ter imaginado... Antes que pudesse responder, me chamaram.

— Acho que vou gostar de ver isso com meus próprios olhos – comentei rindo e desviei do tapa que ela queria me dar.

Apesar do que ela disse, não foi a última a ser escolhida. Mike Newton a chamou pouco depois de mim.

Devo dizer que a aula foi muito divertida. Assistir a Bella fugindo da bola e acertando seus companheiros de equipe era muito engraçado. Eu não resisti em mandar algumas bolas de presente para ela, mas Mike quase sempre conseguia pegá-las e poupar seus companheiros de equipe de arranjarem um machucado. Eu sinceramente acho que ele fazia isso mais por interesse próprio já que as bolas de Bella pareciam ser intensamente atraídas pela cabeça dele.

Estávamos assistindo a última partida da aula e Bella estava no saque – essa era uma das melhores horas – quando alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro me distraindo.

Virei-me para encará-la, era uma das garotas que estavam me lançando olhares cobiçosos. Ela vestia um uniforme bem apertado. Será que conseguia respirar direito?

Não tinha a menor ideia do seu nome. Ela tinha olhos muito pretos e cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, mas algumas mechas caíam sobre seu rosto. Acho que ela pensou que aquilo fosse sexy, porém, na minha opinião, o cabelo no seu rosto estava apenas dificultando que ela conseguisse enxergar direto. Apesar disso, ela era realmente muito bonita.

— Oi, Edward – me cumprimentou sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta, mas antes que pudesse responder senti uma coisa pesada bater na minha cabeça. Eu literalmente vi estrelas ou para ser mais especifico, uns pontinhos brancos em todo lugar.

_Mas o que...?_

Virei-me para ver o que tinha acontecido e vi Bella olhando para mim com um sorrisinho muito sacana. Olhei para baixo e vi a bola de vôlei no chão a alguns centímetros. Ela tinha acertado a bola em mim!

Que sacana!

Apertei os olhos olhando-a com raiva e ela ainda teve a cara de pau de fazer uma cara de inocente muito mal feita! Ah, mas se era guerra que ela estava querendo... Era guerra que ela ia ter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bjstew<strong> – Que bom que a fic está sendo divertida. Espero ter sanado a sua curiosidade... se bem que se tiver atiçado ela tb ta bom p mim... rsrs Beijos.

**Katherine Marie Pattinson** – Acalme-se, acalme-se! A história está apenas começando... MUUUITA coisa ainda vai rolar ;PP Beijos.

**DaysCullenB.S** – Nova leitora! Ehhhh! \o/ Acho que a melhor pergunta seria _quem_ ela viu. E isso eu acho que nós sabemos, não? Afinal só _ele_ consegue tirá-la do sério. ;P Beijos.

**Leninhaa'** – Garota! Na mosca! Já pensou em ser vidente? rsrs Mas ele n ta frito, nada... Edward tem mt lábia... além belos olhos e outras coisas belas também... rsrs :PP Beijos.

**Fanytah** – Olha, Tanya será um pé no saco! Como sempre... Será que teremos uma morte não fic? Nada... a autora é mt boazinha para isso... rsrs Beijos.

**Ana Krol** – Relaxa, gata! No problem. Eu tb demorei para postar... Contanto que não deixe de acompanhar, ta valendo! Beijos.


	9. Capítulo 7

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – "Tudo é possível. Apenas não muito provável."<strong>(66)

* * *

><p><em>Ponto de Vista de Edward<em>

**A** semana havia se passado incrivelmente rápido e hoje já era sexta-feira. Emmett tinha me convidado para dormir na sua casa para comemorarmos a minha volta e fazer uma noite de homens. Ou seja, o Jasper também iria.

Contudo, antes, tínhamos combinado de jogar beisebol com as meninas depois da aula. O clima não era dos melhores – não que isso fosse realmente uma novidade – mas, apesar das nuvens escuras cobrindo o céu, o tempo parecia relativamente firme. Então provavelmente não iria chover e daria para jogar numa boa.

Eu estava caminhando para a sala de biologia com Bella um pouco a minha frente. Ela já tinha tropeçado nos próprios pés duas vezes, mas até agora não havia caído. O chão quase seco – já que não havia chovido hoje – a estava ajudando nessa tarefa.

Eu até tinha oferecido a minha ajuda, mas ela não aceitou. Talvez ainda estivesse zangada pelos meus inocentes comentários sobre a atuação dela na aula de educação física.

Eu e ela vivíamos uma "relação" estranha de guerra e tréguas temporárias. Não conseguíamos ficar perto um do outro sem trocar algumas farpas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorá-la, era mais forte que eu. Quando um aprontava, o outro respondia.

Na terceira vez que Bella tropeçou, eu não me segurei e agarrei o seu braço para segurá-la. Eu a vi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fui mais rápido:

— Não adianta reclamar. Você sabe que eu sou mais forte que você e você precisa da minha ajuda. Além do mais, não estou afim de ver ninguém sangrar hoje.

Ela revirou os olhos sabendo ao que eu me referia.

— Foi só um cortezinho... Não pensei que você fosse tão sensível. – Seu tom estava agora presunçoso.

— Eu não sou sensível! – reclamei. – Só não gosto de ver os outros sangrando até a morte!

Bella não me respondeu apenas me lançou um olhar divertido.

Sensível... Humpf, me poupe!

Quarta-feira, ela estava lanchando no refeitório quando cortou a mão com o anel metálico da lata de refrigerante. Sangrou bastante. Eu não sou nenhum _mariquinha_ que desmaia quando vê sangue, mas eu também não gosto.

Principalmente se o sangue é da Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Assim que a aula acabou nos encontramos no estacionamento. Eu fui no meu carro com Alice e Jasper e Bella e Rosalie foram com Emmett no jipe monstro dele.

Marcamos de trocar de roupa na casa da baixinha que ficava mais perto de onde íamos jogar. Os outros também iriam para lá depois.

A enorme mansão em que Alice morava com o pai, Carlisle Cullen, ficava no limite da cidade. Ela tinha dois andares e uma decoração atual e despojada – apesar da pequena duende viver reclamando que a casa precisava passar por uma redecoração.

Carlisle ainda não havia chegado. Ele trabalhava como médico no hospital local de Forks e só chegaria bem mais tarde. Contudo, ele tinha Irina para ajudá-lo. Ela era sua governanta há muitos anos, desde que a mãe de Alice, Marie, ainda era viva. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que eu conhecia que conseguia resistir ao fatal olhar pidão de Alice. No entanto, apesar disso, a mulher a adorava e cuidava dela como se fosse sua própria filha.

Assim que chegamos, ela nos aguardava parada junto à porta. Eu pude reconhecê-la de longe pelos cabelos castanhos amarrados sempre em um coque severo e sem um fio fora do lugar. Apesar de não ter muitas rugas, notava-se que a pele do seu rosto começava a ficar flácida pela idade – acho que uns cinquenta, não tenho certeza e nem sou louco de perguntar -, contudo os olhos pretos como piche continuavam astutos e atentos. Essa era uma mulher que eu sabia por experiência própria: não devia ser contrariada.

Uma vez, quando eu ainda era criança, eu perdi no Joken-Po_*_ para o Emmett e tive que ir até o quarto de Irina pegar uma bola de futebol que ela tinha confiscado depois de nós termos acidentalmente quebrado o vidro da janela da sala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em><strong>*Alguns também chamam de Pedra, Papel e Tesoura.<br>**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ela me pegou no flagra.

Eu levei uma bronca do _caramba_ e ela ainda foi dar com a língua nos dentes para a minha mãe. _Fofoqueira_! Fiquei de castigo uma semana. E depois desse dia, ela sempre fazia cara feia quando me via.

Então só para não perder o costume, ela torceu o nariz tão logo colocou aqueles olhinhos suaves e delicados em cima do meu rostinho lindo. É, acho que ela também não me esqueceu nesses dois anos que passei fora...

— Eu não sabia que teríamos tantos convidados – disse ela. – Por que não me avisou, Alice?

— Ah, eu esqueci, Irina. Será que você poderia fazer um lanche para nós enquanto trocamos de roupa? – a baixinha perguntou.

— Tudo bem – concordou saindo.

— Meninos, vocês podem usar o quarto de hóspedes para se trocar. Meninas, meu quarto. – Ela foi andando em direção às escadas.

A casa de Alice não tinha mesmo mudado nada desde que eu fui embora. A escadaria de mármore branco que dava para os andares superiores ainda ficava no canto esquerdo do hall e as paredes madeira do segundo andar ainda ostentavam os quadros de Carlisle.

Entramos no primeiro dos três quartos de hóspedes, enquanto as meninas seguiram para o quarto de Alice.

— Vocês sabem quem vai jogar com a gente? – perguntei tirando minha camisa azul. Ela tinha as mangas muito compridas e iria me atrapalhar no jogo.

— Ah, só o pessoal de sempre – Emmett respondeu enquanto trocava os sapatos. – Mike, Taylor, Ben, Angela... _Mas o que é isso nas suas costas?_ – berrou.

— Ah, é uma tatuagem – respondi simplesmente. Tinha até me esquecido dela.

— Isso, eu sei! O que eu quero saber é _quando_ você fez isso?

— Quando eu estava em Londres. Acho que deve fazer quase um ano. Eu saí com a Tanya com minha pele intacta e acordei com essa tatuagem. Não me pergunte como ou onde foi. Eu não lembro.

— E eu imagino que a dona Elizabeth não saiba disso, não é? – Jasper perguntou.

— Claro que não, senão ela mesma teria arrancado a tatuagem com a minha pele junto.

— Mas não vai dar para esconder a tatuagem para sempre, Edward – disse.

— Eu sei, Jazz, mas eu vou aproveitar o máximo que puder antes, assim quando minha mãe me matar, eu pelo menos aproveitei alguma coisa.

Eles riram. _Riram!_ Dá para acreditar? Isso é porque não é a mãe deles...

Eu fiquei tão irritado com a Tanya naquela época que quase terminei com ela. Mas como era de se esperar, não consegui. Além do mais, depois acabei me acostumando e agora até que eu gosto da tatuagem.

Ela ficava em cima da minha omoplata e ocupava todo o lado esquerdo das minhas costas. Deve ter doído para cacete para fazer – ainda bem que não me lembro. Era um dragão negro alado com enormes asas abertas e garras afiadas. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos e orelha pontuda.

— Quando sua mãe descobrir...

— Quer parar de ficar me rogando praga! – exclamei dando um pedala no Emmett – depois dessa, ele bem que mereceu – e coloquei a minha camisa preta para jogar.

~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~

_**EXTRA: **_Beisebol – regras bem, bem básicas.

_Nove jogadores em cada time se revezam jogando no ataque e na defesa. Quando um time está no ataque, há apenas um jogador desse time em campo, os outros jogadores são do time adversário:_

_1. __ATAQUE__: o batedor (batter), único do seu time no campo tem o objetivo de acertar a bola para o mais longe que conseguir para que ele possa conquistar as quatro bases do campo correndo._

_2. __DEFESA__: o arremessador (pitcher) fica no centro do campo, sua função é jogar a bola de modo que o batedor não consiga acertá-la._

_3. __DEFESA__: o receptor (catcher), agachado atrás do batedor, recebe os lançamentos que não são pegos por ele e ajuda na escolha do tipo de bola que será lançada; por ter uma visão privilegiada do campo funciona como uma espécie de líder._

_4. __DEFESA__: os chamados primeira, segunda e terceira base (first, second and third baseman) ficam em cada uma das três bases restantes – aquelas em que o batedor não está – e têm a função de pegar a bola antes que o batedor passe pela sua base._

_5. __DEFESA__: os jardineiros esquerdo, central e direito (left, center and right fielder) ficam entre as bases na parte de trás do campo e têm o objetivo de auxiliar os homens de base lançando-lhes a bola antes que o batedor passe._

_O objetivo do jogo é mais ou menos o seguinte: o batedor rebate a bola e se não for pega antes de tocar o chão, ele tem que começar a correr para as bases. Assim que ele rebate a bola e começa a correr, passa a ser chamado de corredor (runner). Seu objetivo principal é chegar à primeira base para que assim possa estar "salvo". Ou seja, não seja eliminado. Depois disso,_ eu acho_, que as bases que conseguir conquistar sem ser eliminado são lucro._

_**N/A:**__ Eu sei que as regras são muito complicadas, eu mesma não entendi um _monte _de coisas enquanto pesquisava, e não sei se o que eu escrevi ajudou em alguma coisa. Mas eu queria que vocês tivessem pelo menos uma _noção_ de como é o jogo._

~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~

Assim que terminamos de lanchar, saímos e fomos para a clareira que ficava a dez minutos da casa de Alice.

Além dos meninos que Emmett disse, Angela trouxe duas amigas, Jessica e Lauren, a menina que veio falar comigo quando Bella me deu uma bolada na aula de educação física, na terça-feira.

Como não tinha gente suficiente, resolvemos nos dividir em dois grupos de seis pessoas. Emmett foi escolhido – ou se escolheu, no caso – o capitão de um time e Jasper do outro.

— Eu fico com a Bella! – Emmett exclamou de repente.

— O que? Não, senhor! – Jasper protestou. – Você vai ficar com ela, por quê?

— Porque eu disse primeiro – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Isso não vale, nós ainda não estávamos escolhendo os times.

— E quem disse que não?

— Eu disse.

Ok, eu me senti entrando em um universo paralelo. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Emmett e Jasper estavam brigando para ver quem ficaria com a _Bella_ no seu time?

— O que está acontecendo? – perguntei a Alice que não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com aquela cena bizarra.

— Ah, o de sempre. – Ela balançou a mão no ar em descaso.

— Por que eles estão brigando para ter a Bella no time? – insisti.

— Bem, porque ela é a melhor batedora que nós já tivemos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram diante daquela revelação.

— Não acredito! – exclamei.

Bella, a menina mal consegue dar dois passos em uma superfície plana e horizontal sem tropeçar, é a melhor batedora deles? Nossa, a qualidade de jogo da turma decaiu bastante no tempo em que estive fora...

— Não acredita por que, Edward? – Por falar no diabo...

Levantei os olhos para encará-la. Bella estava com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. As sobrancelhas dela estavam franzidas e seus olhos, apertados perigosamente em minha direção. Eu vou estar sendo muito maluco se disser que ela ficou linda daquele jeito?

Hum... É melhor eu mudar de assunto.

— Bella, vamos combinar que você não tem o menor talento para esportes. Como pode ser então a melhor batedora? – respondi casualmente. Eu estava falando absolutamente a verdade.

Ela apertou ainda mais os olhos até que se tornassem pequenas fendas em seu rosto e deu alguns passos pesados em minha direção com o dedo enriste.

— Você é um idiota pretensioso, sabia? – exclamou muito irritada cutucando o meu peito com o dedo indicador. Devo dizer que ela estava fazendo isso com muita força.

— Eu falei alguma mentira? – perguntei.

— Pois fique você sabendo que desde que eu tinha dez anos, meu pai me ensina a jogar e eu não preciso ser rápida para correr pelas bases porque quando eu acerto, _ninguém_ pega a bola.

— Hum... Legal. – Ela estava tentado me impressionar com aquele discurso? Porque se estava, não estava conseguindo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar nesse estranho talento repentino dela no beisebol. – E quantas bolas você acerta em todo o jogo? Duas? Três?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>NA: Isso não é uma marca muito boa, porque cada jogador de um time pode rebater três vezes contra cada jogador do time adversário. No beisebol, não existe uma posição definida, **todos** os jogadores jogam em **todas**as posições durante uma partida. No caso desse jogo, por exemplo, a Bella rebateria três vezes contra cada um dos seis jogadores do time adversário até ser eliminada. Ou seja, errar três vezes ou não conseguir chegar a uma base a tempo. Deu para entender?**

— Ugh! – ela rosnou muito, muito irritada. Os olhos dela tinham um estranho brilho, as bochechas estavam rosadas e a respiração ofegante. Ela estava definitivamente muito linda assim toda zangadinha...

Ok, Edward, para de pensar nisso!

Desviei os olhos vendo Alice dizer alguma coisa para Emmett e Jasper.

— Você não acredita em mim, não é? – perguntou quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco chamando minha atenção de volta para ela.

— Não – declarei sinceramente.

— Você quer apostar?

— O que?

— Você quer apostar que eu sou melhor que você no beisebol?

Ih... Pobrezinha, ficou maluca.

— Me disseram que você lança bem, é verdade? – perguntou de um modo insolente que eu resolvi ignorar. Daquela vez.

— É, mas...

— Perfeito! – me interrompeu dando as costas para mim. – Eu quero ficar no time adversário ao do Edward! – exclamou para Emmett e Jasper que ainda estavam discutindo.

— Você não tem ideia no que se meteu – Alice comentou fazendo meu coração quase sair pela boca. De onde ela tinha surgido? De dentro da terra?

— Do que é que você está falando?

— Bella vai acabar com a sua raça.

Rolei os olhos em descaso e me concentrei no jogo que era melhor o que eu deveria fazer.

Nós ficamos divididos assim, depois de decidirem no par ou ímpar quem ficava com a Bella – é brincadeira, não é? -, no time do Jasper estávamos eu, Taylor, Ben, Jessica e Alice e no time de Emmett, Bella, Mike, Eric, Angela e Rosalie. Lauren resolveu não jogar para não se sujar ou bagunçar cabelo – o que é um motivo realmente muito importante! Então ela ficou como uma espécie de juiz.

Como nós não tínhamos o número certo de jogadores, demos uma adaptada nas posições. Ao invés de três jardineiros, teríamos apenas um.

Meu time começou a partida no ataque então eu tive que esperar para testar as habilidades da Bella. Mas vou dizer que até que ela não era tão ruim assim, e eu comecei a ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de poder perder a aposta que eu nem ao menos tinha aceitado... Mas, é claro, que eu nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

A partida estava bem acirrada, mas meu time estava ganhando por um ponto. Quando chegou a vez do time de Bella ir para o ataque, Emmett não quis perder tempo e a mandou logo para rebater.

E adivinhe? Eu era o lançador. Que coincidência, não?

Enquanto eu ia em direção ao centro do campo, ela pegava o taco e se colocava em posição.

Ajeitei a bolinha na minha mão, enquanto pensava nas bolas que lançaria. Três chances. Estava me sentindo estranhamente ansioso.

Olhei para o chão e tirei uma pedrinha que estava no centro do campo me atrapalhando. Bella já balançava o taco parecendo completamente concentrada.

Comecei a contar mentalmente: _Três_... Olhei firmemente para o alvo: a luva que Jasper segurava atrás dela. _Dois_... Respirei fundo e aproximei a bola ao meu rosto me preparando para lançar. _Um_. Tentei esquecer tudo em volta.

_Lancei_!

O que aconteceu depois foi tão surreal que não pude acreditar. Bella se moveu com uma velocidade e firmeza que eu nunca pensei que ela teria. O taco de beisebol acertou a bola em cheio lançando-a para longe.

Virei o rosto seguindo a sua trajetória com uma expressão, tenho certeza, abobalhada e a vi desaparecer por entre as árvores.

Quando voltei para encarar Bella, ela tinha um sorrisinho convencido no rosto. Um dos cantos dos lábios dela estava erguido. Com quem ela aprendeu a dar esse sorriso desprezível? E só pude concluir uma coisa diante disso: Estava ferrado!

**N/A: Bella acabou de fazer um Home Run – muita gente deve ter ouvido falar. E isso não é para qualquer um! Os jogadores mais bem pagos e populares são aqueles que mais fazem Home Run...**

**É eu pesquisei... Me chamem de CDF! rsrs ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos.<em>

_Isso é tudo, pessoal! Até a próxima._

_Beijos!_


	10. Capítulo 8

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, girls, antes de começar a postar o capítulo eu preciso desabafar!<em>

_Eu queria mt, mt, mt fazer uma __**coisinha**__ especial no cap final da história. Essa ideia ta martelando a minha cabeça desde que eu comecei a escrever ALM e acho que é melhor eu botar logo isso para fora antes que eu exploda!_

_Então, p isso, eu tenho uma proposta..._

_O que vocês achariam se eu deixasse uma pergunta sobre a história no final do capítulo com três ou quatro opções e vocês respondessem? Eu vou deixar um exemplo lá no final. Leiam e se vocês gostarem, respondam. Se não tiver nenhum reviews, eu vou supor que vocês não gostaram da ideia e vou continuar postando normalmente, ok?_

_Aquelas que tiverem mais acertos no fim na história vai ganhar uma surpresinha... ;PP_

_Pensem e decidam, ok? Enquanto isso..._

_DIVIRTAM-SE LENDO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – "Se você não está confuso, não está prestando atenção."<strong>(91)

_Ponto de Vista de Edward_

— **V**ocê tinha que ter visto a sua cara, Edward! Estava hilária! – Emmett me zoava feliz da vida. Claro, ele tinha vencido a porcaria daquele jogo idiota. _Grande coisa!_

Lancei para ele um olhar atravessado que o fez rir mais ainda. Imbecil!

Ainda bem que a droga do jogo tinha acabado. Foi uma tortura ter que ficar aturando o arzinho superior da Bella; os deboches do Emmett; e aquele olhar de quem sabe tudo da Alice que dizia: "Eu te avisei...".

Mas isso nem era o pior porque felizmente agora, eu já tinha me livrado deles – bem, não do Emm, mas com ele eu sabia lidar. Era só falar de mulher gostosa que ele já se distraía.

O pior era a ansiedade que eu estava sentindo porque a Bella teve a ousadia de dizer que _ainda _não tinha decidido o que queria que eu fizesse para ela – já que perdi a droga daquela aposta.

— E a Bella, então? – continuou a me encher. – Cara, ela estava inspirada hoje! Errou o que? Duas, três rebatidas? Foi o melhor jogo dela, com certeza. E eu acho que tenho que te agradecer por isso, não é? Se bem que nós teríamos ganhado de qualquer jeito...

— Tudo bem, Emmett, eu já entendi. Você não precisa ficar falando sobre o jogo. Eu estava lá, vi tudo o que aconteceu – respondi de mau-humor.

— Meninos! Eu trouxe um lanchinho – Esme, a mãe de Emmett, disse de repente entrando na sala onde estávamos jogando SWAT*.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em><strong>*Jogo de playstation ou PC.<br>**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quem visse Emmett e Esme juntos não diria que eram mãe e filho. Quer dizer, eles se pareciam fisicamente. Apesar de ela ter um rosto em formato de coração diferente dele, ambos tinham cabelos escuros e cacheados, olhos castanhos e os mesmos traços. No entanto, psicologicamente eram como a água e o vinho. Ela era calma e gentil e trazia sempre uma expressão afável no rosto. Já o filho, era agitado, pervertido e maldoso.

Então ou ele tinha herdado isso do pai, que os havia abandonado quando soube que Esme estava grávida, ou ele foi trocado na maternidade – o que eu acho bem mais provável.

— Valeu, mãe! – Emm exclamou pegando um pouco das batatas na bandeja. – É por isso que você é minha mãe predileta.

Esme riu balançando a cabeça.

— Eu vou para o meu quarto – ela informou. – Emmett, trate bem seus amigos e nada de ficar fazendo bagunça!

— Bagunça? – se fez de ofendido. – Ô mãezinha, até parece que você não me conhece!

— É por isso mesmo que eu estou falando! Comporte-se bem – disse e depois se virou para mim. – É muito bom vê-lo de novo, Edward.

Sorri para ela.

— É bom estar de volta. Eu estava com saudade de Forks.

Ela sorriu de volta e me deu um beijo no rosto.

— Onde está o Jasper? – perguntou dando-se conta de sua falta.

— Tomando banho. Daqui a pouco ele aparece – Emmett respondeu se jogando de novo no sofá.

— Bem, dê um beijo de boa noite nele por mim.

Emm me lançou um olhar e eu virei o rosto segurando a risada.

— Deixa comigo, mãe – disse antes de ela ir embora.

Enquanto Jasper não aparecia, continuamos a jogar e, como Emmett estava levando uma surra minha, esqueceu a Bella e o beisebol.

Eu o encurralei em um beco.

— Diga suas últimas palavras – provoquei.

— Droga! – resmungou agitado. Ele sabia que não tinha escapatória.

Preparei-me para o golpe de misericórdia e ia apertar o botão quando meu celular começou a tocar me distraindo por um segundo. Quando voltei para a tela, já era tarde demais. Tinha um **GAME OVER** escrito bem grande em vermelho e meu personagem no jogo estava caído no chão. Morto.

Emmett tinha se aproveitado da minha distração para me _matar_.

— Filho de uma...

Virei para o celular para ver quem era o desgraçado que estava me ligando. Não reconheci o número.

— Alô! – atendi de mau-humor.

— _Liguei em hora errada?_ – uma voz muito familiar respondeu.

— Bella? – me surpreendi. – Como sabe o meu número?

— _Alice me deu. Eu precisava falar com você._

— Sobre o que?

— _Sobre a aposta. Eu já sei o que eu quero._

— E o que é? – perguntei.

— _Vem à minha casa amanhã às duas. Eu explico quando chegar_ – disse sem responder a minha pergunta.

— Nossa, quanto mistério! O que você quer que eu faça na sua casa? – provoquei-a com um tom propositalmente malicioso.

— _Você está muito engraçadinho para alguém que levou uma surra minha no beisebol_ – respondeu ríspida.

— Você tinha que ser boa em alguma coisa, não? – disse em tom falsamente resignado. – Para compensar sua falta de equilíbrio, a falta de talento no vôlei, a falta de paciência...

Ela não respondeu. Eu a imaginei apertando os olhos com raiva querendo me esganar e meus lábios se curvaram automaticamente.

— Você ainda está aí? – perguntei.

— _Você é muito irritante, sabia?_ – exclamou com raiva. Não pude evitar rir. – _Amanhã, às duas horas, na minha casa. Não se atrase!_ – disse e desligou.

— O que a Bella queria? – Emmett perguntou me fazendo desviar os olhos do celular.

— Bella? – Só então percebi que Jasper estava em pé perto do sofá. Devia ter chegado enquanto eu falava com ela.

— Ela me ligou. Queria que eu passasse na casa dela amanhã para pagar a aposta – respondi.

— E o que ela vai querer que você faça? – Emm quis saber com um sorriso divertido. Ele adora esse tipo de coisa.

— Não sei, ela não disse.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês? – Jasper perguntou de repente.

Eu o olhei mais espantado que surpreso.

— Por que você está falando isso? – indaguei.

— Não sei... Tem uma espécie de _tensão_ entre vocês...

Tensão? Onde eu já tinha ouvido aquilo?

— Jazz, eu não sei do que você está falando – respondi.

— Ah, qual é! É óbvio que rola alguma coisa. Essas briguinhas de vocês não podem ser por nada. Isso é paixão recolhida.

Ok! Isso está realmente muito confuso. De onde ele tirou essa história sem pé nem cabeça?

— Jazz, você anda bebendo a mesma coisa que a Alice? – quis saber. Não porque dizendo esse tipo de coisa, só podia ser isso!

— Sabe, agora que o Jasper falou... – Ih, pronto! Só faltava o Emmett se meter nisso também. – Tem mesmo uma _tensão_ entre você é a Bella.

Revirei os olhos impaciente. Era só o que me faltava mesmo.

— Vocês estão prestando atenção no que estão dizendo? – perguntei. – Isso não faz o menor sentido!

— Mas é claro que faz. _Você_ é que não está prestando atenção – Jazz comentou. – _Até o Emmett_ já percebeu que tem alguma coisa entre vocês... Um certo "je ne sais quoi*".

Ih... Eu mereço! Ele resolveu falar francês agora!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>*<em><strong>Pronuncia-se:<strong>_ Jê nê sê cuá. _**Tradução:**_ Eu não sei o que.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

Levantei impaciente.

— Vou tomar banho agora. Espero que o efeito da bebida da Alice já tenha passado nos dois quando eu voltar – respondi de irritado.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva. É só que eu nunca te vi ser tão implicante e nem a Bella ficar tão irritada com alguém antes.

— Certo, certo.

— Ah, Jazz, minha mãe pediu para eu te dar uma coisa – ouvi Emm dizer enquanto eu saía da sala.

Abafei o riso.

Eu subi e peguei o meu pijama, uma calça de algodão azul-clara e camisa sem manga branca. Ah, e a minha cueca, é claro.

A água quente serviu para relaxar meus músculos tensos por causa do jogo e daquela conversa maluca.

Humpf... Imaginem só, eu e a Bella, juntos! Isso é uma coisa impossível!

Nós não temos nada em comum. E também depois do sufoco que eu passei com a Tanya, quero distância de compromisso. Meu namoro com ela foi martírio suficiente para uma vida inteira!

Terminei de tomar banho, me vesti e voltei para a sala. Nós ainda ficamos jogando mais um pouco e falando sobre coisas proibidas para mulheres – portanto fique na vontade!

Deviam ser duas da manhã quando resolvemos dormir.

Subimos para o segundo andar e fomos até o enorme quarto de Emmett. As roupas dele estavam espalhadas por todos os lados – como eu me lembrava. A mesa onde ficava seu computador parecia ter sido atingida por um tufão e a cama nunca estava feita. Eu sabia que Esme odiava aquela bagunça e estava sempre brigando com ele para arrumar tudo.

Mas, além disso, o quarto dele tinha outra coisa muito especial: era um verdadeiro buraco negro. Das últimas vezes que eu vim dormir aqui – e isso _faz_ tempo! – perdi dois CDs, uma camiseta preta que eu adorava, um pé do meu chinelo e um colar que a minha mãe me deu. Ela quase arrancou o meu couro quando voltei para casa sem ele.

Nenhuma das minhas coisas, é claro, reapareceram. Então eu aprendi a não deixar _nada_ fora da minha mochila quando estivesse no quarto dele.

Deitei no colchão devagar e fechei os olhos cansado. Contudo demorei bastante para pegar no sono. Estava me sentindo meio inquieto mesmo sem saber por quê.

Concentrei-me no não-silêncio do quarto. Emmett estava roncando baixinho na cama dele e Jasper emitia uns grunhidos incompreensíveis. E, aos poucos, minha consciência foi indo embora...

De repente me vi cercado por uma estranha e brilhante luz. Olhei em volta e vi que estava em um lugar de grama muito verde e pequenas flores do campo, margeado por árvores enormes e lodosas. Parecia uma clareira. Linda. Surreal. Ao longe, ouvi indistintamente o som de um riacho.

Passei os olhos pela paisagem e paralisei. Aquilo não podia ser real.

Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados emolduravam seu rosto de pele alva e delicada. As bochechas tinham um leve tom rosado por causa do sol e seus incríveis olhos castanhos olhavam fixamente para mim. Atraindo-me para ela.

Meu corpo ganhou vida e eu me vi caminhando em sua direção.

Ela estava sentada entre as flores. O corpo inclinado para trás apoiado pelos braços. Continuei me aproximando.

Ajoelhei-me e me curvei em sua direção. Não podia evitar. Precisava beijá-la. Desesperadamente. Passei uma das mãos pela sua cintura e com a outra acariciei seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos. Eu me inclinei mais.

Meus lábios roçaram os dela e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Eu quase pude sentir o calor do seu corpo, seu hálito quente e o toque suave de sua boca.

A sensação foi tão forte que de repente eu acordei assustado.

Que sonho tinha sido aquele? Será que eu perdi minha cabeça?

Maldito Jasper! Era ele que ficava colocando essas ideias malucas na minha cabeça.

Zangado, eu grunhi e voltei a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

É melhor ficar o mais longe que puder da Bella e das maluquices dos meus amigos senão vou acabar ficando louco!

* * *

><p><em>Então? O que acharam? Não viram uma certa semelhança no sonho de Edward com um <em>_**outro**__ sonho? Coincidência, não? rsrs O que será que isso quer dizer?_

_Hum..._

_E pq será que a Bella quer que o Edward vá p a casa dela? (danadinha...) É isso que quero que vocês tentem adivinhar. __O que Bella quer que o Edward faça?_

_**a. **__Ela quer que ele estude com ela._

_**b. **__Ela quer dar uns pegas nele. (alternativa preferida da autora)_

_**c.**__ Ela quer que ele pague um mico na escola._

_Eu ia colocar mais uma alternativa, mas vou deixar só essas três mesmo. Se vocês gostarem da minha ideia, respondam, se não..._

_Quinta que vem estou de volta com mais um cap seja qual for a decisão de vocês, ok?_

_Beijos!_

_**OBS**__: Eu estou feliz hoje e não sei pq... estranho, não? rsrs_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**VMarcarini** – Eu sei... eu estava inspirada quando fiz o título, não? rsrs Qd eu posto? Bem, se tudo der certo, a cada semana. Ou seja, quinta que vem, ok? ^^ Beijos!

**GabiBarbosa** – Ahhhh... Não faz assim com o Edward! Ele não tem culpa de ser tão implicante! rsrs Bjus.

**Karolzinhaa** – Tem total razão! O _Ed_ tá ferrado! *risada maquiavélica!* rsrs Se td der certo, não demorarei mais tanto para postar os prox. caps, ok? Beijinhos.

**Ana Krol** – Não sei... provavelmente foi só um jogo de sorte (com todo respeito à sua prima... rsrs) Eu tbm falo bastante _relaxa, gata_... (transmissão de pensamento? Hum... rsrs) Bjus.


	11. Capítulo 9

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Eu só tenho uma coisa para falar... OMG!<em>

_Ninguém! Ninguém acertou! o.O _

_Eu não vou dizer qual eh a resposta, para vcs poderem ler e dizer "Oh! Não acredito!", mas acho que pelo título já devem ter percebido qual eh..._

_Bem, leiam e se divirtam e depois podem me xingar dizendo que vcs aproveitariam o Ed de uma forma mt mais produtiva... ^^_

_BEIJOS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – "Cada professor parte do pressuposto de que você não tem mais o que fazer, senão estudar a matéria dele."<strong> (60)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

**E**u estava muito contente e feliz no meu tão merecido sono, quando ouvi:

"_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world...__  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party*!"_

Saco! Que musiquinha irritante!

Comecei a tatear a mesinha de cabeceira e peguei a porcaria do celular.

— Alô – resmunguei.

— _E aí, ligou para ele?_ – Eu não estou acreditando nisso!

— Alice, você tem noção de que horas eu fui dormir ontem? – reclamei abrindo os olhos relutante. – Por que está me ligando a essa hora?

— _Eu precisava saber se você conseguiu falar com ele_ – respondeu com a voz agitada.

— Consegui, consegui. Agora...

— _Então ele vai aí hoje, não é?_ – me interrompeu.

— Vai, Alice. Mas eu ainda acho que essa não foi uma boa ideia.

— _É claro que foi. Confia em mim! Vai dar tudo certo e você vai poder viajar comigo e os outros._

— Espero que você esteja certa.

— _Eu sempre estou. Agora vai logo arrumar as coisas e tomar seu café antes que o Edward chegue._

— Não... – respondi manhosa afundando no travesseiro. – Ele só chega mais tarde.

— _Não quero saber! Levanta logo a sua bunda da cama e vá se arrumar. Já são dez horas. Eu te conheço, dona Bella, se você ficar deitada vai dormir de novo_ – começou o discurso. Isso é que dá, a gente dá um pouco de intimidade para uma pessoa e ela acha que pode mandar na gente. Aff!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Ela não iria me deixar em paz para dormir mesmo...

Arrastei-me para fora da cama e fui tomar um banho para ver se conseguia acordar de uma vez. Fui dormir quase quatro da manhã ontem, estava mais para lá do que para cá e tudo por culpa da minha avó espiã-linguaruda que fica mexendo nas coisas dos outros. Quero ver o que ela falaria se eu contasse ao papai que ela fuça as coisas dele quando ele não está em casa...

Assim que desci, vi que meu pai estava na sala vendo um jogo qualquer e minha avó, na cozinha fazendo o almoço. Ele me lançou um olhar atravessado quando passei. Eu estava contando os minutos para dar uma hora logo e eu poder ficar sozinha.

Meu pai iria trabalhar – grande novidade – e minha avó visitar uma das poucas amigas dela que ainda estavam vivas.

— Nossa, pensei que não fosse mais acordar hoje – dona Margareth comentou enquanto eu abria a geladeira e pegava o suco.

— Eu fui dormir tarde. Estava estudando – disse sem olhá-la.

— É bom mesmo! – resmungou.

Nossa, como era bom ser tão bem tratada assim logo de manhã!

Guardei o jarro e peguei o copo sem responder. Era melhor não começar o sábado brigando com a minha avó.

Bebi um grande gole do suco para ter certeza de que não conseguiria falar nada e subi de volta para o quarto.

Peguei os livros e o caderno que estava usando ontem e desci. Não queria ficar no quarto. Então ia ficar na sala repassando a matéria enquanto Edward não chegava para fazer uma média com os coroas. Quem sabe assim não paravam de me olhar torto?

Abri o livro na página em que parei... Ou melhor, empaquei ontem. Mal comecei, aqueles desenhos, esquemas e palavras estranhas já estavam se embaralhando na minha cabeça.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e contei até dez. De novo.

Então recomecei a ler:

"_A mitose é um dos processos de divisão celular. Ele ocorre no núcleo de uma célula e gera duas outras novas células geneticamente iguais e diplóides(2n). A mitose é dividida em..."_

Só posso dizer que foi uma longa leitura até dar meio-dia e eu ir almoçar.

Maldita biologia! Para que eu fui inventar de ter essa aula? Eu não vou ser médica, veterinária, psicóloga, enfermeira ou qualquer outra profissão em que as matérias específicas sejam física, química, matemática ou biologia mesmo. Então por que cargas d'água eu tenho que ter essa matéria?

Maldita sra. Holppikins! Desde que ela apareceu na minha vida, biologia virou um martírio sem tamanho. Ainda mais depois que o Edward voltou para me infernizar e acabar com a minha escassa concentração na aula. Meu cérebro idiota ficava me distraindo querendo observar o Edward e aí eu quase não conseguia prestar atenção no que a professora falava.

Mas vamos combinar, né? O garoto pode ser um idiota irritante, convencido e prepotente, mas é um gato! Não que eu vá dizer isso para ele algum dia... Mas comparando com a senhora gordinha e atarracada que tinha uma verruga horrenda onde deveria ter um buço como qualquer pessoa normal, não tinha nem _como_ competir.

O resultado disso? Uma prova muito legal na terça-feira valendo metade da nota total sobre uma matéria que eu não _conseguia_ entender e ainda uma aposta para ser cumprida...

É, minha situação não era das melhores mesmo...

Comi sem pressa enquanto meu pai e minha avó terminavam de se arrumar.

Estava lavando a louça quando eles vieram se despedir.

— Já sabe, não é? – Charlie me advertiu mais uma vez. – Nem _pense_ em pôr os seus pés fora de casa ou os de outra pessoa aqui dentro. Esse final de semana é para você _e-s-t-u-d-a-r_!

— Já sei, pai – respondi. Eu já tinha entendido isso nas primeiras sessenta e sete vezes que ele tinha dito.

— Tchau, filha. Não fique chateada. Isso é para o seu bem.

— Tudo bem, vó – disse depois que ela me deu um beijo.

— Volto antes do jantar – avisou. Mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Ela perdia a noção do tempo quando estava fofocando com as amigas, principalmente com a sra. Clearwater.

— Tchau, Bella. Comporte-se bem.

— Tchau, pai.

Eles viraram e andaram em direção a saída. Parei de me mexer só ouvindo. Passos. Pausa. Porta abrindo. Mais passos. BAM! Porta fechando.

Levantei as mãos para o céu.

— Finalmente! – não pude evitar exclamar.

Terminei de lavar a louça e me joguei no sofá relaxada. Passeei pelos canais e vi o trailer de um filme que iria estrear mês que vem, _Amanhecer_.

Com certeza eu iria ver. Taylor Lautner estava uma coisa de louco nesse filme. Sem contar o Pattinson! Ô mulher de sorte essa Kristen... Se ela não conseguir escolher entre eles, manda os dois para mim que vou aproveitar muito bem!

Parei em um canal e comecei a assistir ao programa que estava passando. Nem senti o tempo passar.

Cedo demais minha alegria acabou e alguém bateu na porta.

Levantei e fui abrir.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e um suéter cinza que ficavam mais do que bem nele. Os cabelos cor de bronze estavam bagunçados como sempre e algumas gotas de chuva escorriam deles.

Não chovia muito, apenas chuviscava.

— Oi – me cumprimentou hesitante.

— Oi... Hum... Pode entrar. – Dei um passo para o lado para ele passar.

Fechei a porta e o guiei para a sala. Estava um pouco sem graça pelo que ia pedir. E ele parecia desconfortável.

Parou ao lado do sofá e, ainda em pé, me encarou.

— Você quer beber ou... comer alguma coisa? – ofereci.

— Não. Obrigado – disse.

Silêncio constrangedor.

— Pode se sentar se quiser.

Ele sentou e eu fiz o mesmo. Estava me sentindo bem idiota por agir daquela forma.

— Então... – ele começou. – Você disse que me diria o que queria que eu fizesse hoje...

— É verdade.

Ele me olhou esperando. Sob a luz fraca da sala, os olhos deles estavam escuros. Inconscientemente senti falta daquele verde intenso.

— E o que é? – perguntou quando não disse nada.

Balancei a cabeça voltando a realidade. O que eu estava pensando?

Peguei os livros e o caderno e estendi para ele. Edward os pegou sem entender. Olhou para meu material de estudo e depois para mim interrogativamente.

— Eu quero que você me ajude – respondi a sua pergunta não dita.

— Por quê?

Rolei os olhos. Não era óbvio?

— Porque eu não sei a matéria.

— Isso eu já entendi. Quero saber por que eu. Pensei que você fosse boa em biologia.

Respirei fundo.

— Eu era... Mas eu estou com problema para entender a matéria. Simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça – expliquei. – Alice disse que você podia me ajudar.

— E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça?

— Estude comigo para prova de terça-feira.

Ele hesitou.

— É só isso? É assim que você quer que eu pague a aposta? – estranhou. Parecia não acreditar no que eu estava dizendo.

Bufei sem paciência. Porque ele não podia simplesmente me ajudar sem fazer perguntas?

— Olha, minha avó descobriu que eu não estou indo muito bem em biologia e contou para o meu pai. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito como você pode imaginar e disse que se eu não tirar uma nota muito boa na prova de terça, não vou poder ir à viagem – esclareci. – Falei com Alice ontem e ela me contou que você é muito bom na matéria e que poderia me ajudar. Então é o seguinte, se eu tirar pelo menos um B, vou considerar a aposta comprida. Se não, eu penso em alguma outra coisa para você fazer. Mas não garanto que vá ser tão fácil quanto essa. Entendeu agora?

Ele ficou quieto por um instante parecendo pensar. Depois levantou os olhos me encarando.

— Então eu não tenho outra escolha, não é? – disse por fim.

— Não, não tem – confirmei.

— Muito bem então. Qual é a sua dúvida?

Eu me sentei ao lado dele e comecei a explicar. Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ok, recapitulando, então – comecei me concentrando. – São dois processos de divisão celular. A mitose é quando uma célula dá origem a outras duas geneticamente iguais e diplóides. A meiose é quando uma célula dá origem a quatro outras células com metade da carga genética, ou seja, haplóides. A mitose serve como meio de reprodução de bactérias e organismos unicelulares e a meiose é como são formados os nossos gametas masculino e feminino**? – Eu comecei fazendo uma afirmação e terminei mais como uma pergunta.

— É isso aí! – disse animado. – Até que não foi tão difícil assim fazer a matéria entrar na sua cabeça. – Ele pareceu surpreso com isso.

Bati nele fazendo-o rir. Então percebi que ele só estava me provocando.

Apesar de tudo, a tarde foi mais divertida do que eu pensei. Edward até que não era tão mal quando não estava me irritando até a morte e era bastante paciente. Ele me ajudou e explicou a matéria com calma e de forma tão clara que não tinha como não entender.

Fiquei surpresa por ele ser tão inteligente.

— Acho que você já aprendeu tudo que tinha para aprender. Vai tirar um A na prova e partir para a galera – comentou sorrindo.

Balancei a cabeça arrumando a bagunça que fizemos.

— Não, mas sério. Como é que você pode estar com tanto problemas em biologia se entendeu tudo o que eu disse tão rápido? – perguntou.

— O problema não é biologia, é aquela... professora. Além de chata, feia e mal humorada, não sabe dar aula. Não sei como foi contratada – reclamei gesticulando. Eu costumava fazer isso quando ficava muito afobada ou revoltada.

Ele riu.

— Eu sei o que você quer dizer – concordou. – A minha sorte é que estou adiantado e por isso não preciso ficar prestando atenção nas aulas dela se não também estaria ferrado. Mas eu não acho que ela seja feia. Até que aquela verruga tem um certo charme...

Não pude conter a gargalhada quando ele disse aquilo. Terminei de arrumar os livros em uma pilha e me virei para encará-lo.

— Já que é assim eu posso te ajudar a desenrolar com ela, pode ser? – perguntei.

— Não... Ela nunca olharia para um pobre aluno sem graça como eu.

— É, tem razão – concordei. – Ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.

— Ei!

Ri. Olhei o relógio, eram cinco horas da tarde. Estávamos estudando a três horas direto.

— Você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? – ofereci.

— Não, obrigado. Eu vim da casa do Emmett, Esme colocou um prato enorme para mim. Acho que ela esqueceu que eu não como tanto quanto o Emm. Aliás, eu acho que ninguém come.

Aquilo era totalmente verdade. Emmett devia comer o mesmo que um elefante adulto. Contudo antes que eu pudesse dizer aquilo, ouvi o barulho de um carro estacionando.

_Ah, não, não, não, não!_

Corri para a janela. Era a viatura do meu pai.

— Ai, meu Deus, Edward, rápido sobe e vai lá para o meu quarto! – exclamei.

— O que? Por quê?

— Não é hora para isso. Anda! Se meu pai te descobre, você está morto!

Peguei o braço dele e o arrastei escada acima. Tínhamos acabado de virar o corredor quando ouvi a porta da frente batendo.

— Bella – meu pai me chamou. – Bella!

— Rápido! – murmurei fazendo o máximo para não levantar a voz.

— Bella? – disse de novo.

Abri a porta do meu quarto com urgência e o joguei para dentro.

— Já vou, pai! – respondi antes que ele resolvesse subir para me procurar e me virei para Edward. – Não fala, não se mexe, não respira, não faz barulho, não pisca! – E fechei a porta.

Enquanto descia, tentei normalizar a minha respiração.

_Está tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada. O Edward não está trancado no meu quarto podendo mexer em tudo o que quiser e meu pai não está aqui embaixo me olhando com essa cara desconfiada._, tentei urgentemente me convencer.

— O que você estava fazendo? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu ia tomar banho, mas você ficou gritando... – me fiz de inocente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que chegou em casa a essa hora?

— Não, não aconteceu nada. – Ele pareceu aceitar minha resposta. – Eu só terminei mais cedo hoje.

— Ah... – Foi só o que saiu da minha boca.

Isso só podia ser brincadeira... Meu pai era sempre o primeiro a chegar ao trabalho e o último a ir embora e, justo hoje, ele resolveu sair antes! Tinha alguém lá em cima de muita sacanagem com a minha cara...

— Você estudou? – ele me perguntou.

— Claro, não é, pai! Eu passei a tarde inteira estudando.

— Hum... É melhor mesmo porque já sabe, não é? Se não se der bem na prova...

— ...nada de viagem – completei interrompendo-o. – Eu já sei, pai. Você, a Alice e a vovó não param de me lembrar isso.

— Sua avó já chegou? – Mudou de assunto.

— Ainda não. Você sabe que quando ela sai para encontrar as amigas perde a noção do tempo – respondi. – Você está com fome? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa para você?

— Não, eu quero tomar um banho primeiro.

— Ah, pode ir na frente, então. Eu ainda tenho que arrumar a bagunça que eu fiz ontem no meu quarto.

— Tudo bem. Depois a gente janta.

Concordei e esperei ele sumir no banheiro antes de sair correndo para o meu quarto.

— Onde ele está? – Edward já foi logo me perguntando.

— Tomando banho. Aproveita e cai fora logo – disse empurrando-o em direção a janela.

— O que você está fazendo? – perguntou alarmado. – Eu não sei voar se você não sabe. E também não sou o vampiro do Twilight.

— Quer parar de palhaçada. Tem uma árvore do lado de fora, você pode usar ela para descer.

— E se os vizinhos virem? – argumentou.

— Antes eles que meu pai e eles não ficam pendurados na janela espiando a vida dos outros – respondi. – Anda logo! E não faz barulho.

— Sabe, se eu cair e bater a cabeça, vou voltar para te assombrar – ameaçou sentando no parapeito.

Rolei os olhos.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Se você cair de cabeça, vai só rachar o chão – disse quase empurrando-o.

Ele se curvou para o galho apoiando-se nele.

— Isso é realmente muito engraçado – começou a resmungar. – Eu venho aqui na maior boa vontade, te ajudo, não ganho nada e tenho que sair pela janela correndo risco de vida.

_Ai, bebezão!_

Curvei-me na direção dele falando baixo.

— Olha, eu sinto muito por isso, Edward. Não era para ser assim. Se serve de consolo, você me ajudou muito e não tem mais aposta, tudo bem? Vou considerar que você cumpriu sua tarefa – falei rápido e sem pensar.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

— Sério? – perguntou. Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

— É! Está esperando o que? Vai logo!

Ele se virou e começou a descer. Enquanto o via partir, tentava fazer meu coração parar de bater tão rápido. Era emoção de mais para uma pobre garota americana como eu aguentar.

Eu só esperava que tudo isso tivesse valido a pena e que pelo menos eu conseguisse tirar uma boa nota na prova.

* * *

><p>*<em>"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world...<em>

Sou uma "garota Barbie"! Em um "mundo Barbie"...

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

A vida em plástico, isso é fantástico!

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

Você pode pentear o meu cabelo e me despir em qualquer lugar

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Imaginação, a vida é sua uma criação

_Come on Barbie, let's go party__*!"_

Vamos, Barbie, vamos nos diverter!

** Sinceramente? Não lembro se o que escrevi está certo. Se não tiver, me perdoem, ok? ;/

* * *

><p><em>E então? Estou perdoada por não ter feito o Ed, pagar um mico? Se bem que ter que sair do quarto da Bella pela janela porque o pai dela não pode descobrir que eles estavam <em>estudando_ juntos, já um baita de um mico! ¬¬' Enfim._

_A perguntinha que não quer calar é: __Qual foi a nota da Bella depois de tanto estudo e esforço?_

_**a.**__A+_

_**b.**__C_

_**c.**__B+_

_Perguntinha fácil, né? foi para compensar a outra. ;PP_

_Até semana que vem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Bjstew**– Ok... Mas não é B. *suspiro* Infelizmente... ;P Bjinho.

**Fran.**– Veja, bem... se está lendo o review primeiro, adianto que não é C... rsrs Se você já leu, me diz? Se decepcionou com a resposta certa? Beijos. OBS: Difícil deixar seu nome! Simplesmente desaparecia quando eu salvava o arquivo no fanfic! o.O

**Gih Pattinson**– Tbm acho a B muuuuuito melhor, mas fazer o que, a Bella é uma boba! Mas não... tb não é a letra C. O q você achou da resposta certa? Beijos!

**SeoHyun Ashikaga**– Deixa comigo! ;/

**Ana Krol**– Não, não é B nem C... E ninguém acertou... Acho que o pessoal aqui é mt estudioso, neh? rsrs Bjus!

**DaysCullenB.S**– Fico mt feliz que tenha gostado, viu? Mas não, não é o mico que ela quer que ele pague... ;/ Bjs!

**Karolzinhaa**– COM CERTEZA! Mas a Bella não sabe aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, então não vai ser B. E tb não é C... ops... ^^ Bjinhos.


	12. Capítulo 10

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – "Um atalho é sempre a distância mais longa entre dois pontos."<strong> (2)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**RESPOSTA: a. A+**

.

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

**E**u estava encarando aquele papel a um minuto inteiro sem saber que reação ter. Não sabia se ficava feliz, surpresa ou zangada. Edward iria ficar insuportável quando soubesse minha nota. Eu mesma estava espantada.

Depois que fiz a prova na terça, estava calma porque tinha conseguido responder todas as questões com um mínimo de certeza, mas realmente não imaginava que iria tirar _essa_ nota.

Voltei para minha carteira e me sentei. Estávamos no fim da aula de quinta-feira.

— Então, quanto você tirou? – Edward já quis logo saber.

Estendi o papel para ele ver.

— A+? – se surpreendeu. – UAU! Acho que sou melhor professor do que pensei.

Rolei os olhos.

— Quer parar de ser convencido? – respondi. – E você? Quanto tirou?

O sorriso dele deu uma pequena vacilada. Isso imediatamente me deixou mais curiosa.

— Qual foi sua nota? – Eu me curvei para perto dele para ver a prova. – A? – Não acreditei. – Só A? Sem "+"?

— É! A, só A, sem "+" – respondeu relutante.

Um dos cantos dos meus lábios se ergueu e uma provocação estava prontinha para sair da minha boca. Mas eu contive a língua.

— Eu só não vou te zoar porque você me ajudou – disse pegando a mochila. A professora estava liberando os alunos conforme recebiam as notas. – Vem, vamos falar com Alice, ela já me mandou cinco mensagens querendo saber qual é a minha nota.

Saí arrastando Edward pela mão. Minha baixinha predileta estava no fim do corredor pulando como uma britadeira.

— Então? Então? Você conseguiu? Quanto tirou? Vai viajar com a gente no fim de semana? – começou a perguntar assim que me viu.

Olhei para ela mantendo um suspense. Então virei a prova e mostrei para ela.

Ela olhou para minha nota e arregalou os olhos surpresa, sem ação. Mas isso só durou um segundo. No instante seguinte, um gritinho alto e estridente quase estourou os meus tímpanos e ela começou a saltitar e a pular em cima de mim me abraçando e depois fazendo o mesmo com Edward.

— AH! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Tinha certeza de que vocês iriam conseguir! – exclamava. – Sabem o que isso significa, não é?

Edward e eu olhamos para Alice depois nos olhamos sorrindo.

— Lago Quinault, aqui vamos nós! – gritamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Assim que cheguei em casa mostrei a prova para meu pai e minha avó. Eles ficaram muito satisfeitos e um pouco surpresos demais para o meu gosto. Mas como eu estava feliz demais, ignorei essa ofensa à minha inteligência e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Nós íamos sair muito cedo no dia seguinte.

Amanhã comemorava-se o aniversário da cidade e felizmente o pessoal gostava o bastante de Forks para fazer desse dia, feriado. A casa do lago ficava no Vale Quinault, na fronteira do Parque Nacional Olympic, a quase duas horas de viagem. Longe o bastante, para eu ter esperanças de curtir um solzinho no fim de semana. Nós sairíamos na sexta-feira de manhã e voltaríamos só domingo à tarde. Daria para aproveitar bastante.

Coloquei na minha mala de tudo um pouco. Desde as poucas roupas de calor que tinha, dois shorts jeans e três blusas de alça fina – e isso não incluía nenhum biquíni, afinal para que em Forks? – até as roupas usuais de frio. Demorou um pouco para eu arrumar tudo – estava tendo uma inexplicável e estranha dificuldade em escolher que roupas colocar -, mas antes de dormir, estava tudo no esquema.

Acordei às seis e meia – um absurdo para um feriado. Porém era por uma boa causa. Tinha acabado de me arrumar quando ouvi uma buzina vindo da rua.

Desci com minha pesada mala fazendo o mínimo de barulho que pude.

Corri para cozinha peguei um saco de biscoito e uma barra de cereal. Já que eu não tinha tempo para comer, aquilo daria para enganar a fome até chegarmos lá.

Quando saí, um Volvo prata estava me esperando e, apoiado nele, um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes.

— Onde estão os outros? – logo perguntei me aproximando. – Por que você veio me buscar?

— Bem, por que Alice está ocupada tentando encaixar as três malas dela no carro de Jasper e Emmett foi buscar Rosalie no monstro dele. Vamos ter que ir em três carros.

— Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie e... eu e você? – completei querendo ter certeza.

— É o que eu acho. O jipe do Emm não tem espaço para nada mais além deles e as duas malas da Rose. O (Fiat) Siena do Jasper está abarrotado com as malas de Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Então só sobrou o meu carro para nós dois e nossas coisas – ele deu os ombros.

Ele se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mala colocando-a no porta-malas. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Quando chegamos à casa de Alice, todos já estavam lá.

— Nós só vamos passar três dias lá – ouvi Jasper dizer à sua namorada um tanto exasperado enquanto descíamos do Volvo de Edward. – Eu não sei para quê tantas malas.

— Jazz, meu amor, é claro que você não sabe – respondeu condescendente. – Mas uma mulher prevenida vale por duas.

Balancei a cabeça. Só Alice mesmo.

— Então, Ali, agora que você já enfiou metade do seu guarda-roupa no carro do Jasper, tem certeza de que pode nos mostrar o caminho? – provocou Emmett apoiado no seu jipe. – Já faz bastante tempo que você não vai lá.

— Claro que sei! Você e Rosalie apenas nos sigam e tudo vai ficar bem – disse insolente.

Assim que saímos da cidade, seguimos pela Rodovia 101. Conforme nos afastávamos de Forks, as nuvens começaram a se tornar mais escassas no céu e o sol começou a ganhar força. Isso me deixou realmente muito mais animada.

A viagem foi silenciosa. Eu não tinha nada para falar e pelo visto Edward também não. Então ele ligou o rádio e fomos o caminho todo ouvindo música.

A casa do lago de Alice era enorme e linda. Tinha três andares e ficava bem de frente para um enorme lago de águas escuras. As paredes de madeira eram pintadas de branco e as enormes janelas de vidro estavam abertas. Aparentemente, a casa não estava vazia.

— Era para ter alguém? – Edward me perguntou.

Dei os ombros. Não tinha ideia.

Paramos em frente à entrada principal e descemos.

Havia um homem parado na porta. Cabelos muito escuros e lisos. Devia ter uns cinquenta e poucos anos.

— Aro? – exclamou Alice. – O que faz aqui?

— Eu moro aqui com minha família agora e tomo conta da casa quando não tem ninguém – respondeu.

Ahá! Então foi por isso que nenhum dos pais se recusou a nos deixar viajar! Bem que eu achei estranha essa história de deixarem seis adolescentes em uma casa enorme sem nenhuma supervisão.

— Meu pai não me avisou sobre isso – ela comentou visivelmente contrariada.

— Não? – Ele pareceu surpreso. Mas não acreditei muito naquilo. – Deve ter esquecido. – E sorriu.

Então percebi que Carlisle não tinha esquecido nada. Ele não tinha contado de propósito para que Alice não inventasse nada para tirá-los da casa.

_É, ele sabe bem a filha que tem..._

— Nós já arrumamos os quartos para vocês. Podem ir se instalar enquanto Chelsea prepara alguma coisa para comerem – sugeriu se aproximando. – Vou chamar Alec e Jane para ajudarem.

Cada um ficou com um quarto no segundo andar. Meninas do lado esquerdo e meninos do lado direito do corredor.

Assim que terminamos de comer resolvemos não perder tempo. Trocamos de roupa e fomos direto para o lago nadar. E enquanto eu fazia isso, fiz a nota mental de comprar um biquíni quando voltasse. Afinal, mesmo que eu não tenha usado nenhum nos últimos dois anos que passei em Forks, nunca se sabe quando sua melhor amiga vai te convidar para ir a uma casa do lago que você nem sabia que ela tinha... É bom estar prevenida.

Andamos por cinco minutos por uma pequena trilha e nos deparamos com aquela paisagem linda. O lago era enorme e ladeado por árvores grandes com troncos grossos e lodosos. Tinha alguma coisa muito familiar naquela paisagem, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o que era.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se jogar, mas não sem antes agarrar Rosalie no colo e carregá-la junto ignorando seus gritos e ameaças, é claro. E Jasper, seguindo seu exemplo, puxou Alice e a arrastou para a água. As duas protestaram zangadas e molhadas e estavam distraídas demais tentando afogar seus namorados para se lembrarem de Edward e de mim.

Parei na ponta da plataforma de madeira decidindo se pulava ou não. Estava querendo conhecer o lugar, mas sabia que não poderia ir sozinha senão correria o risco de não saber voltar. Edward parou ao meu lado sem dizer nada.

— Não vai entrar? – perguntei.

— Vou. Eu só quero ver quanto tempo vão demorar a perceber a nossa falta – comentou vendo os dois casais se afastarem.

— Então eu acho bom você se sentar, porque isso pode demorar bastante. – Eu sabia bem disso.

— Mas e você? – quis saber.

— Eu estava decidindo se entrava ou saía para caminhar.

— Caminhar? – se surpreendeu.

Ignorei o olhar incrédulo que ele me lançou.

— Alice me disse uma vez que em algum lugar na margem do lago tem um balanço que o pai dela fez – respondi.

— Ah, eu lembro – comentou com um sorriso nostálgico. – Eu vim aqui várias vezes quando era pequeno. Adorava me jogar na água naquele balanço. Nós fazíamos uma competição para ver quem pulava mais longe. Emmett sempre tentava trapacear, mas o Jasper sempre ganhava.

— Você lembra onde fica? – perguntei me virando para ele.

— Claro, vem. Não fica muito longe e eu sei um atalho – disse me puxando pela mão.

Os outros nem notaram quando saímos. Provavelmente iriam demorar alguns minutos para repararem que existiam outras pessoas no mundo além deles.

De certo modo, eu sempre tive inveja disso. Quando estavam juntos, não sentiam falta de mais nada, nem ninguém. Sentiam-se completos. Eu também queria me sentir assim com alguém um dia.

Edward e eu voltamos um pouco pela trilha na qual viemos e viramos em uma bifurcação quase totalmente coberta pelas plantas. Começamos a entrar mais pela floresta e eu comecei a ter uma sensação ruim.

— Tem certeza de que sabe para onde está indo, não é? – perguntei me esquivando das raízes no chão.

— Claro que sim. A gente vai ver o balanço daqui a pouco – respondeu.

E continuamos a andar.

As árvores foram começando a ficar mais juntas umas das outras e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil passar por entre elas. Tropecei umas três vezes e se Edward não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído.

— Tem certeza de que sabe para onde estamos indo? – perguntei de novo.

— Tenho, Bella. Relaxa! – disse parecendo confiante. – Estamos quase chegando.

Respirei fundo e engoli a resposta que queria dar.

Continuamos a andar por mais vinte minutos. A paisagem não havia mudado. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter dado ouvidos a ele. Aquele atalho estava me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

— Edward... – comecei a falar. – Você não tem a menor ideia de para onde estamos indo, não é?

— Claro que sei, quer parar de ficar tagarelando? – respondeu sem parar de andar.

— Eu não estou tagarelando, estou falando a verdade. Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo com você...

— Se sabia, veio por quê? Eu não te obriguei!

— Porque eu sou uma idiota! – respondi sem pensar.

Ele parou de andar e se virou para me encarar.

— Foi você que disse – respondeu sorrindo.

Fechei a cara para ele.

— Muito engraçado. – Puxei minha mão e tomei a dianteira. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo mesmo, então não faria diferença.

Contudo, como não podia deixar de ser, para estragar a minha saída dramática e triunfal, dei dois passos e encontrei o chão.

Edward se aproximou.

— Você está bem? – perguntou se abaixando.

— Estou ótima! – respondi tentando me levantar.

Assim que firmei o pé no chão, senti uma dor muito forte e desabei de novo.

— É, eu estou vendo. Torceu o tornozelo? – quis saber. Ele deslizou a mão pelo meu pé. Gemi.

— Ai! Não sei... Mas está doendo.

Edward olhou em volta e viu uma luz intensa não muito longe entre duas árvores um pouco mais afastadas. Sem falar nada, me pegou no colo como se eu fosse tão leve quanto uma pena e começou a caminhar até lá.

— O que você está fazendo? Eu posso andar, sabia? – reclamei.

— É, sabia, mas se você for andando, até chegarmos lá, já vai ter anoitecido.

— Chegarmos lá onde? Você nem sabe onde estamos! – exclamei.

— Isso é relativo – respondeu me olhando de relance.

— Relativo, nada. Esse seu atalho foi uma tremenda furada.

— Não foi coisa nenhuma. Eu não disse para _onde_ era o atalho.

Eu não estava acreditando que ele ainda estava tentando me enrolar. Por que os homens não _podem_ admitir que estão perdidos? Abri a boca para lhe dar a resposta que ele merecia, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta.

Uma luz intensa me cegou temporariamente.

Demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a claridade, mas quando vi onde estava não pude acreditar.

Havia um grande espaço descoberto com uma grama muito verde e pequenas flores do campo. Era uma clareira margeada pelas mesmas árvores que estavam no lago – com troncos grossos e lodosos. A luz dourada do sol entrava pelo céu descoberto e ao longe pude ouvir o som das águas do lago. Não devíamos estar muito longe.

Ela era linda. Surreal. Aquela clareira era muito parecida com uma outra clareira. Uma com a qual eu sonhara alguns dias atrás.

Fiquei paralisada sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. De repente as imagens do sonho apareceram na minha mente sem permissão. Meu coração começou a disparar e eu tomei _muita_ consciência dos braços de Edward em volta de mim. E agora? O que eu devia fazer?

* * *

><p>pergunta rápida:<p>

**O que vai acontecer agora?**

a. Vão um beijo de tirar o fôlego

b. Vão ser interrompidos pelos amigos

c. Vão acordar porque os dois estão tendo o mesmo sonho.

_PENSEM, POR FAVOR!_

_Desculpa qualquer erro, estou postando mt rápido nao deu tempo de verificar. Tenho prova da fcaul agora...  
><em>

_Vou fazer o máximo para conseguir postar de novo amanhã, mas vai depender dos reviews..._

_Eu to sem net, entao... AS COISAS EStÃO COMPLICADAS!_

_BEIJÃO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ana Krol **– acalme-se, menina! Tudo ao seu tempo... o beijo vai acontecer logo, e isso eu garanto. Olha, sua resposta foi uma tremenda duma trapaça, mas td bem, eu sou mt boazinha então vou aceitar... Mas só dessa vez hein! ;PP Bjus.

**DaysCullenB.S **– Todo mundo querendo ver o Ed rebolar, neh? Mas relaxa que de uma forma ou de outra, a Bella vai compensar a falta do mico, ok? A+? Mt bem! Acertou! Bjus.

**Karolzinhaa**– É isso aí, A+! ^^ Olha, concordo, se o Ed fosse professor ia chover aluna querendo aulas particulares... eu seria a primeira da fila! o/ Cara, esse caso do Robert e Kristen é sério... Não sei, não, mas acho que essa história de namoro é marketing. E qt a nós pobres mortais, só nos resta ficar de longe admirando o lindo vampirão e imaginando juntas o tamanho do tapa-sexo do Robert... kkkkkkkk brincadeirinha... Bjus.

**Leninhaa'** – Ah... Não é B+ :(( Mas não se preocupe vc ainda vai ter muitas chances... Bjão

– ah... então a culpa foi sua, neh? Só para dar mais trabalho para autora aqui que teve que suar para não te deixar sem nome. Coisa feia... rsrs Pois é, foi tudo de caso pensado. Vc está certíssima ela tirou A+, mas o agradecimento não será como sua mente fértil espera... rsrsr Bjus!


	13. Capítulo 11

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Gostei de ver! Dessa vez o pessoal estava ligado! Quase ninguém errou! rsrs<em>

_Bem, mais uma vez não deu para rever meus erros, mas espero que vocês me perdoem, ok? A resposta será dada no cap, então não vou dizer agora para não estragar a surpresa... _

_Beijos e espero que gostem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – "Entre dois acontecimentos prováveis, sempre acontece um improvável."<strong> (17)

_Ponto de Vista de Edward_

**R**espirei fundo várias vezes tentando não parecer tão nervoso quanto estava e afastar aquela sensação de deja-vú que estava sentindo desde que coloquei meus olhos nessa clareira.

Coloquei-a no chão e olhei em volta tentando pensar. Bella estava machucada e não podia andar e eu também não podia carregá-la indefinidamente sem rumo. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de me situar.

— Eu vou ver se acho o lago, tudo bem? – decidi. – Estou ouvindo o barulho de água, acho que não estamos muito longe.

Ela apenas assentiu parecendo distraída com algum pensamento.

Coloquei-a gentilmente no chão e segui na direção que achei certa. A trilha estava pouco visível e bem fechada. Seria difícil caminhar com Bella no colo. Andei cerca de dez minutos até encontrar o lago. Eu podia ver a casa à minha frente. Estávamos do outro lado do lago.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie não estavam mais na água. Deviam ter notado a nossa ausência e estar nos procurando. Olhei em volta tentando achá-los e achei uma outra trilha maior e visível que parecia margear todo o lago.

Ótimo, já sabia como voltar...Não que eu estivesse perdido antes, é claro. Eu só... Enfim.

Dei a volta e caminhei para onde tinha deixado Bella. Depois de momentaneamente cego pela luz forte da clareira. Prendi o fôlego.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Meu sonho estava se tornando realidade.

Bella estava deitada de olhos fechados. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados espalhados em volta do seu rosto. As bochechas intensamente avermelhadas. Uma das mãos sobre a barriga e a outra perto da boca. E que boca.

Senti uma vontade muito forte de fazer como no meu sonho e me aproximar dela para beijá-la. Mas consegui me segurar.

— Bella... – chamei-a com a voz rouca.

Como se se mexesse deliberadamente devagar, ela abiu os olhos e levantou se apoiando em seus braços. Linda.

Cometi o erro de olhar naqueles olhos castanhos. Não pude mais me conter. Comecei a caminhar em sua direção. Hipnotizado. Meu corpo não obedecia, meu cérebro não funcionava. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. E mesmo assim _não queria_ parar.

Ajoelhei-me próximo a ela e me curvei. Não podia evitar. Não queria evitar. Precisava fazer aquilo. Precisava beijá-la.

— Edward... – Um arrepio de prazer passou pelo meu corpo. Ouvi-la dizer meu nome daquela forma foi como uma carícia. A melhor de todas.

Aproximei-me mais. Uma das minhas mãos deslizou pelo seu rosto desde sua têmpora até o queixo. Ela fechou os olhos parecendo gostar do meu toque.

Inclinei-me e minha outra mão envolveu sua cintura. Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

— O que... está fazendo? – perguntou num sussurro.

— Não sei... – As palavras escaparam da minha boca.

Mas aquilo era totalmente verdade. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo e também não queria saber. Olhei para os seus lábios tentadores e vermelhos e a vi fazer o mesmo. Aproximei-me mais sendo atraído como um imã e ela também.

Fechei os olhos e senti seus lábios doces roçarem os meus. Como num sonho um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. No entanto dessa vez, eu não acordei.

Fui acordado.

— Bella! Edward! – ouvi exclamarem. Nos afastamos rapidamente de susto e virei a tempo de ver meus querido amigos chegarem.

_Timing perfeito!_

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritado por eles terem interrompido. Na verdade, aquela altura do campeonato eu não sabia de mais nada. Minha cabeça estava rodando e os pensamentos coerentes se formavam lentamente. Parecia que meu QI tinha caído drasticamente.

— Onde vocês estavam? – Alice exclamou correndo até nós.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta – me vi dizendo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

A baixinha me lançou um olhar confuso.

— O que você quer dizer?

Levantei-me para encará-la e demorei um segundo a mais para pensar no que dizer.

— Que não sabíamos onde estávamos – respondi.

— Edward achou que sabia um atalho para o balanço que você tinha me dito – Bella disse encarando a amiga. Só então reparei que as bochechas dela estavam coradas e ela não estava me olhando. – Mas ele fez a gente se perder.

— Eu não fiz nada! – me defendi. Foi automático.

— Porque você está negando? Acabou de admitir que estávamos perdidos! – exclamou agitada.

— Eu não estou negando nada. Só estou dizendo que a culpa não foi minha!

Ela rolou os olhos impaciente.

— Você é inacreditável! – bufou.

— Dá para vocês pararem de brigar? – Rosalie interveio. – O que estão fazendo aqui? No meio dessa clareira?

— Bella tropeçou em uma raiz e machucou o pé – expliquei.

— Isso é o que dá! Vocês não podem sair por aí sozinhos – Alice brigou conosco como se fossemos duas crianças mal-criadas. Só faltava colocar a mão na cintura e bater o pezinho. Mereço? – E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa mais grave?

Revirei os olhos e me abaixei de novo para pegar Bella no colo. Ela imediatamente corou e desviou os olhos envergonhada. Não pude deixar de achar aquela reação engraçada e encantadora.

— Tudo bem, mamãe. Mas será que dá para deixar o sermão para depois? – respondi. Acho que eu já tinha tido emoções suficientes por um dia para ainda ter que ficar ouvindo a tagarelice daquele duende de salto que não batia nem no meu ombro.

Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado, mas não disse nada.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender tudo que havia acontecido na clareira. Foi como se meu cérebro parasse de funcionar e meu corpo se mexesse sozinho. Eu estava confuso e assustado e não tinha certeza se queria descobrir o porquê _daquilo_.

Talvez tenha sido apenas, não sei, alguma perda temporária de sanidade. Várias pessoas usam isso para justificar um crime por que não posso usar também para justificar aquele injustificável quase-beijo?

Quando voltamos para a casa, Bella insistiu que não precisava de médico nenhum. E usou um argumento infalível para nos convencer:

— Eu já tive acidentes suficientes na minha vida para saber quando uma queda é grave e quando não é – disse.

Quem sou eu para discutir com ela?

Nós almoçamos e ela tomou um remédio para dor e colocou uma compressa fria para diminuir o inchaço. Acho que com toda a experiência que tinha, Bella poderia ser uma boa médica. Bem, isso desde que não tropeçasse nos fios dos aparelhos dos seus pacientes...

Entrei na sala enquanto os outros ainda estavam... Sei lá onde. Bella estava sentada no sofá com o pé apoiado em uma almofada. A televisão estava ligada em um canal qualquer, mas ela estava olhando para a janela que dava para o lago.

— Oi? – disse assustando-a sem querer. Acho que não tinha percebido a minha presença.

— Oi – ela respondeu com a mão no peito. – Eu não vi que você tinha chegado.

— Eu percebi. No que estava pensado? – indaguei curioso. – Você parecia muito concentrada.

Ela sorriu sem graça e desviou os olhos.

— Em nada demais. – As bochechas dela ficaram levemente avermelhadas. – Só estava... lamentando a minha falta de sorte. Torcer o pé em um lugar lindo desses. Só eu mesmo.

— É tem razão. – Não podia deixar de concordar.

— Ei! – se ofendeu.

— Mas você mesma acabou de admitir... – argumentei.

— E você como um cara legal deveria dizer que não! – respondeu.

Não dá para entender as mulheres. Se não concordamos com elas, se zangam e se concordamos, se zangam também? O que vocês querem? Nos deixar malucos?

— Tudo bem da próxima vez então, eu não erro. – Eu acho. – Mas o seu pé ainda pode melhorar até amanhã, não? – mudei de assunto.

— Não sei, pode ser – respondeu. – O inchaço já diminuiu bastante então se eu não forçar muito acho que dá sim.

Tirei a compressa de gelo por um instante para ver e Bella me olhou sem entender. Parecia realmente melhor. Levantei a mão e toquei seu tornozelo, o mais gentilmente que pude.

Ela se encolheu e abafou um gemido.

— Dói ainda? – perguntei olhando-a preocupado.

— Só um pouco. Está meio sensível – disse.

Sem saber realmente por que, comecei a acariciar levemente seu tornozelo. Ela fez uma careta de dor, mas não se encolheu. Continuei a deslizar minha mão, apertando um pouco mais.

— O que você está fazendo? – indagou tensa.

— Sh... Relaxa, a minha mãe é enfermeira, lembra? Eu sei o que estou fazendo – respondi, mesmo isso não sendo uma verdade total.

Eu a tinha visto fazer aquilo apenas uma vez comigo quando me machuquei jogando futebol. Mas eu queria aliviar a dor e ajudá-la de alguma forma. E esse foi o melhor jeito que eu consegui pensar.

Levantei seu pé devagar e o apoiei no meu colo em cima da almofada.

Pressionei gentilmente a parte dolorida e comecei a fazer movimentos circulares. Bella aos pouco foi relaxando. Passeei a mão devagar por todo o seu pé hesitante. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo, então estava com medo de machucá-la.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo.

— Tudo bem? – perguntei tentando não parecer inseguro.

Ela suspirou.

— Sim... Você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo – disse com um tom de satisfação na voz.

Involuntariamente um dos cantos dos meus lábios se ergueu. Era bom ter seus talentos reconhecidos.

* * *

><p><em>Vamos à perguntinha?<em>

_Bem como esse foi um cap light, vamos para uma pergunta de conhecimentos gerais, ok?_

**Vocês acham que o beijo entre eles vai demorar muito a acontecer?**

**a.** Claro que não, afinal a autora linda e maravilhosa não torturaria a nós, pobres leitoras, assim.

**b.** Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

**c.** Com certeza! Afinal essa autora aí tem prazer em nos fazer sofrer!

_Pensem bem na resposta, hein! Lembrem-se de que 'eu tenho a força'! rsrs_

_Beijos a todas e espero voltar logo (ainda essa semana!)_

_OBS: Se vc quer participar do joguinho, pode vir, ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente. Vc não vai se arrepender... ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

**SeoHyun Ashikaga **– Não... não é A... Mas fico mt feliz que tenha gostado, viu? Bjus.

**DaysCullenB.S**– letra B? Hum... Veja bem, Yeah! Vc acertou! ^^ Bjus!

**Ferpbiagi** – Não, não é A... Puxa, puxa... mas eu espero que vc goste do cap, ok? Bjus!

**Karolzinhaa** – Gostei mt do seu raciocínio lógico, viu? Devia ter confiado nele... E td bem, mas so dessa vez, ok? Mesmo! ^^ Bem, não sei se a Kris e o Rob Namoram mesmo ou não. Acho que nunca saberemos. É um daqueles mistérios da vida sabe? rsrs Mas eu tb gostaria que eles namorassem.. Não sei, seria legal... Continue Lendo! Bjus!

**Ana Krol** – Tem toda razão! que coisa feia a minha pensar que vc trapacearia, não? Kkkk. B? Ah ehhh! É isso aí! Viu como não é tão difícil... rsrs Bjus!**  
><strong>


	14. Capítulo 12

_**- As leis de Murphy -**_

* * *

><p><em>Tivemos respostas mt interessantes agora... é, eu fique p-a-s-s-a-d-a que apenas duas leitoras reconheceram minhas qualidades. Tsc-tsc. Que coisa feia. (rsrs)<em>

_Bem, por enquanto, era só isso que eu queria comentar... A gente conversa mais, mais tarde... (*arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente*)_

_Beijos e divirtam-se!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – "<strong>**Se você está se sentindo bem, não se preocupe. Isso passa."** (83)

_Ponto de Vista de Bella_

— **B**ella – ouvi-o me chamar com a voz rouca. Um arrepio de êxtase percorreu o meu corpo.

Alguém se aproximava. Abri os olhos devagar e vi o contorno do seu corpo começar a se formar por trás da claridade que iluminava a clareira.

Ele vestia uma bermuda bege e uma camiseta branca sem mangas deixando à mostra seus braços definidos. Sua boca vermelha estava entreaberta em um sorriso torto e seus olhos verdes cintilavam e me encaravam intensamente me deslumbrando. Seus cabelos rebeldes cor de bronze balançavam com a brisa morna e suave que soprava e sua pele brilhava refletindo uma suave luz dourada.

Ele era uma tentação ambulante.

Eu não consegui me mexer, falar, raciocinar. Queria apenas que ele acabasse com aquela ânsia que eu sentia. Era uma vontade forte e incontrolável por algo que eu não conseguia saber o que era. Eu só queria que parasse.

Ele se ajoelhou e se inclinou sobre mim. O peso do seu corpo sobre o meu me fez deitar na grama.

— Edward... – seu nome escapou em um sussurro.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelas minhas costas e a outra apertou minha cintura com força. Minha cabeça parecia girar e eu estava sentindo _muito_ calor!

Ele acariciou meu rosto desde a têmpora até o queixo e eu senti o ar entrar com dificuldade em meus pulmões. Uma espiral de emoções estava me inundando.

— O que está fazendo? – consegui perguntar.

— Não sei... – respondeu com sua voz sexy e rouca.

Ele olhou para os meus lábios e eu me vi fazendo o mesmo. Aproximou-se mais e eu também. Fechei os olhos e senti o calor do hálito dele próximo ao meu rosto.

— Bella... – ouvi-o de novo me chamar. – Bella, acorda... Acorda!

Quando senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus, acordei agitada. Ou melhor, fui acordada.

— Tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

Eu estava deitada no sofá na sala de estar da casa da Alice.

— O que aconteceu? – indaguei confusa.

— Você acabou dormindo. Acho que foi por causa do remédio para dor – ele respondeu.

Levantei o tronco ficando sentada e esfreguei os olhos ainda sonolenta.

— E você ficou aqui o tempo todo?

— Fiquei com medo de te acordar se tentasse sair. Você está dormindo tão profundamente – disse.

Só então tomei consciência do meu pé apoiado no colo dele e não pude deixar de corar.

— Mas então do nada você ficou agitada – acrescentou parecendo não perceber meu embaraço. – Estava sonhando com o que?

As imagens do meu sonho de repente apareceram na minha mente, vívidas. Senti o calor nas minhas bochechas aumentar ainda mais. Eu havia confundido o que havia acontecido na clareira mais cedo com o sonho que eu tivera antes com ele.

Imediatamente perdi a coragem de encará-lo.

— Bella? – me chamou. – Tudo bem?

— Sim, eu... Onde estão os outros? – mudei de assunto.

— Sei lá. Eles sumiram.

— Como assim?

— Desde o almoço, não os vi mais – Edward respondeu.

Estranho. Olhei para a janela e vi que não tinha mais luz do lado de fora.

— Já anoiteceu? – perguntei.

— Sim. Devem ser umas sete horas.

— Nossa, eu dormi muito! – exclamei. – Deve ter sido um saco para você ficar sem fazer nada só me olhando dormir.

— Não... Até que não foi tão chato assim. Bem, é claro que eu tive que ficar te ouvindo roncar, mas o resto foi...

— Ei! – o interrompi. – Eu não ronco!

Ele sorriu torto.

— E como é que você pode saber? Estava dormindo.

— Porque... Porque... Ugh! Não enche! – Eu me levantei irritada e ele gargalhou com vontade.

É claro que não podia ficar muito tempo sem me provocar. Esse idiota adorava me irritar! Comecei a mancar em direção a porta. Não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que ele.

Fui até a cozinha ver se tinha alguém e procurar alguma coisa para comer. Mas não achei ninguém. Onde todo mundo se meteu?

Abri então a geladeira e resolvi fazer um sanduíche rápido. Não estava com muita fome.

Abaixei e peguei queijo e presunto. Quando me levantei, tinha uma cabeça atrás da porta da geladeira me olhando. Meu coração deu um salto no meu peito e por muito pouco não derrubei o que tinha pegado.

— Seu idiota, quer me matar de susto? – exclamei.

— Desculpe, não sabia que você estava aqui. Só fiquei com fome e resolvi ver se tinha alguma coisa para comer.

Bufei e me dirigi a bancada para colocar as coisas.

— Encontrou alguém por aí? – perguntei.

— Não. A casa parece deserta e pelo tempo lá fora deve começar a chover a qualquer momento.

Vacilei.

— Chover? – perguntei. – E... Será que vai ser muito forte?

— Olha, pelo que eu vi, parece que o mundo vai desabar na nossa cabeça.

— Ah... – Não consegui dizer mais nada. Senti que estava começando a suar frio. Aquilo não era bom. Eu não gosto muito de trovão, raio... Essas coisas me deixam meio nervosa.

— Você está bem? – Edward indagou se virando para mim.

— Umhum – respondi sem levantar os olhos.

— Tem certeza? – insistiu.

— Tenho! Você não ia fazer alguma coisa para comer? – mudei assunto. Era só o que faltava, ele descobrir esse meu medo e me encher ainda mais.

Terminei de fazer meu sanduíche e peguei um copo do suco de laranja que tinha na geladeira. Edward cortou um pedaço de bolo e também resolveu beber suco. Comemos em silêncio – felizmente – e eu tentei não lembrar da tempestade que estava por vir. Tentei não lembrar também que eu aparentemente estava sozinha com _ele_.

Quando terminamos de comer, para a minha surpresa, Edward se ofereceu para lavar a minha louça e a dele e então nós voltamos para a sala de estar.

— Você está com o seu celular aí? – perguntei sentada no sofá.

— Estou, por quê?

— Liga para os outros para ver onde eles estão – pedi.

— Por quê? – perguntou de novo esparramado ao meu lado.

— Para ver se eles estão bem, ora. Anda logo.

— Ok, ok... – Ele pegou celular no bolso da calça e digitou um número. – Jazz? E aí, onde você está? – Ele fez uma pausa para ouvir o que o outro falava. – E por que vocês resolveram fazer isso? – Outra pausa. – É, eu sei bem. Isso é que dá ser filha única e não ter um irmão mais velho para colocá-la no seu devido lugar. – Devem estar falando da Alice com certeza. – Tem razão, com a Alice ninguém pode mesmo. – Não disse? – Mas quando vocês chegam? – Quando chegam? Isso não é bom... – Ok, a gente se fala quando vocês estiverem aqui então. – E desligou.

— O que houve? – Não pude evitar perguntar.

— Alice arrastou o pessoal para cidade para comprar uma coisa qualquer – respondeu calmamente.

— O que! – exclamei. – Como assim? Por quê?

— Desde quando Alice precisa de algum motivo para fazer qualquer coisa, Bella? Ela fez porque quis – disse dando os ombros.

— E quando eles chegam? – perguntei desesperada. Eu não podia ficar sozinha com uma tempestade vindo. Não podia!

— Eles ainda não sabem se vão vir hoje. Você já viu como está o céu? Pode ser perigoso.

— Merda! – escapou.

— Você está com algum problema? – Edward perguntou se curvando na minha direção.

— Não! Eu estou... – Um trovão soou de repente e eu não pude evitar me encolher de medo. - ...bem.

Ele me lançou um olhar analítico e não disse nada por um tempo longo demais.

_Tomara que ele não tenha percebido. Tomara que ele não tenha percebido. Tomara que ele não tenha percebido._, implorei mentalmente.

— Você tem medo de tempestade? – ele perguntou. É, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Cruzei os braços e pigarreei desconfortável com o assunto.

— Não – disse e tentei não tremer muito quando um outro trovão ecoou não muito longe. Péssima hora para começar a chover.

— Não? – ele repetiu.

— Não – confirmei ignorando a sua descrença óbvia.

— Tudo bem, então nesse caso você, não vai se importar se eu der uma saidinha rápida, não é?

Saída rápida? Deixar-me sozinha? No meio de uma tempestade? É claro que eu me importo!

— Por que me importaria? – respondi dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Vou tomar isso como um 'não' – disse se levantando. – Eu já volto.

_Não, não, não!_, minha mente gritou, mas nenhum som saiu da minha boca.

Eu fiquei congelada no mesmo lugar sem conseguir me mexer, ocupada em respirar profundamente.

_Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira._

Até que eu estava indo bem. Até, é claro, um trovão retumbar e um relâmpago clarear a noite tempestuosa. Eu não estava indo nada bem.

— Deus! – Afundei o rosto nas mãos tentando me acalmar.

— Agora você não pode mais me dizer que não tem nada errado – Edward disse de repente. – A não ser que seja um hobby seu, ficar encolhida no sofá.

— Ok – admiti contrariada. – Talvez eu tenha um pouco de medo de... – Um relâmpago interrompeu o que eu estava dizendo e não consegui continuar.

— Acho que eu já entendi. Olha, eu sei que nós vivemos implicando um com o outro, mas eu não sou tão insensível quanto você acha – Edward começou. – Então eu proponho uma trégua temporária entre nós, tudo bem? Amanhã voltamos ao normal, mas hoje a gente finge que é amigo.

Abri a boca para dar uma resposta, porém não consegui dizer nada. Eu tinha ouvido certo?

— Você... – Eu estava com dificuldades para formular uma resposta. Eu podia confiar nele? E se ele estivesse aprontando comigo?

Um trovão ecoou ainda mais perto que os outros e me deu a resposta. Que se dane!

— Tudo bom, eu concordo.

Um dos cantos dos lábios dele se ergueu.

— Beleza – disse.

Ninguém falou mais nada por um bom tempo. Pigarreei desconfortável e cruzei os braços olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele. Não sabia bem o que fazer com aquela trégua. No entanto acabou sendo, de certa forma, bom, porque conseguiu me distrair da tempestade que estava desabando a apenas três metros de distância.

— Ok, se essa trégua era para me fazer sentir melhor, não está conseguindo – comentei finalmente.

— É, tem razão. Então o que podemos fazer? – me perguntou.

— Como eu vou saber? Eu tenho que lidar com o meu medo, com o fato de estarmos sozinhos nessa casa e ainda tenho que aturar essa "trégua" com você então acho que não tem mais espaço na minha mente – respondi de mau-humor.

— Muito bem, já percebi que você está um pouquinho... impaciente. Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, se você tem tanto medo de chuva por que se mudou justamente para Forks, o lugar em que chove 362 dias do ano? – ele me perguntou.

— Eu não tenho medo de chuva! Eu só não gosto muito de relâmpagos e trovões e isso fica pior quando não estou em casa ou com alguém em quem possa confiar – respondi.

Ele me olhou parecendo... ofendido?

— Olha, eu não estou dizendo que você não seja uma pessoa confiável – tentei me justificar -, mas nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento... Nós não somos nem amigos. Quer dizer, eu também não estou dizendo que te acho uma pessoa desprezível, abominável ou... ou.. que eu não posso ser sua amiga. Você até que tem umas coisas legais às vezes, quando não está tentando me irritar mas... Mas... Será que você poderia fazer o favor de me interromper?

— Me desculpe, é que eu ainda estava tentando entender a parte do 'nós não somos amigos' – me provocou.

— Cala a boca! – disse, mas não pude evitar sorri. Isso aliviou o meu embaraço.

— Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer. É só que... Nós estamos em um grupo de amigos e namorados e não somos nem amigos e nem obviamente namorados. Isso é meio estranho, não?

— Bem, pelo menos não somos inimigos... não é?

— Você é bem irritante e tagarela e adora reclamar... e me xingar, é claro, mas... – Ele pareceu pensar. – É, não somos inimigos.

— Obrigada! – Começamos a rir juntos. Isso foi bem estranho, mas... Não foi tão mal assim. Edward até que era tolerável quando tentava ser gentil.

— Muito bem, então sobre o quê amigos falam quando não têm mais nada para fazer? – ele perguntou.

— Não sei, acho que sobre coisas que tenham em comum.

— Coisas que temos em comum? – Ele pensou por um instante. – Bem, nós dois nascemos e moramos em Forks, temos a mesma idade, temos os mesmos amigos, frequentamos os mesmo lugares, estudamos na mesma escola... É, não temos muita coisa em comum.

Ri.

— O que a gente faz então?

— Vamos ver se achamos alguma coisa – respondeu. – Eu gosto de biologia, esportes, adoro fazer exercício físico e tenho uma queda por morangos.

— Eu também gosto de biologia, ou pelo menos gostava até ter que enfrentar a sra. Holppikins. Definitivamente não gosto de esportes e exercícios físicos e eu não tenho uma queda, eu tenho um _tombo_ por morangos!

— Ah, muito bom saber! Já sei o que fazer quando tiver te amansar então.

Rolei os olhos. Tinha que falar alguma besteira, não é?

Mas Edward estava fazendo um bom trabalho em me distrair, eu cheguei várias vezes a esquecer a tempestade. No entanto, é claro que, as coisas não poderiam continuar assim. Para mim? É claro que não.

Deviam ser umas dez horas da noite quando a chuva ficou mais intensa e os trovões e relâmpagos mais frequentes. Eu estava no meio de uma frase quando ouvi aquele estrondo assustador ecoar na sala, mais alto e próximo que todos os outros. Meu coração disparou e antes que eu pudesse pensar, agarrei a mão de Edward com força. **(N/A: Sinceramente, não precisa ter medo de tempestade para se assustar com alguns trovões. Quem já enfrentou uma tempestade, sabe do que estou falando. Os barulhos são muito altos, parece que o céu está desabando!)**

— Calma, Bella, não foi nada demais – tentou me acalmar.

— Desculpa, mas isso foi tudo menos nada demais – respondi com a voz trêmula.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu rosto. Eu encarei seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

— Muito bem, olha para mim. Nós estamos seguros aqui dentro. Não tem como um raio nos atingir. Não estamos perto de nenhum aparelho elétrico ou sequer uma tomada. Eu quero que você respire fundo e tente se acalmar. Você pode fazer isso para mim? – Não sei como ou o que ele fez exatamente. Só sei que isso foi o suficiente para eu me sentir bem mais segura.

Eu inspirei e expirei algumas vezes antes de ele voltar a falar.

— Está melhor? – perguntou.

— Acho que sim. – Ele acariciou a minha testa enquanto eu respirava fundo.

— Por que você tem tanto medo de tempestade? – indagou parecendo realmente interessado.

— Porque foi numa noite assim que minha mãe deixou meu pai. – A resposta escapou da minha boca. – Eu tinha seis anos e acordei assustada com os gritos deles. Eu nunca os tinha visto brigar daquele jeito. As coisas que disseram um para o outro... Eu nunca mais a vi de novo.

Parei tentando evitar que as lembranças se descontrolassem e respirei fundo várias vezes para não chorar.

— Eu lembro de ter ficado sentada no alto da escada depois que a minha mãe foi embora. Meu pai estava sentado ao pé da porta e chorou por muito tempo. Foi a primeira e única vez que eu o vi chorar. Eu lembro que me levantei, fui até ele e o abracei. Nós não falamos nada. Eu lembro que depois que as lágrimas secaram, fiquei ouvindo o barulho dos trovões e os clarões iluminando a sala escura. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali sentados sem dizer nem fazer nada. Só sei que aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida.

Senti as mãos de Edward acariciarem meu rosto e inconscientemente inclinei a cabeça para o seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo tentando não ouvir a tempestade caindo.

— Sabe, quando eu era criança e ficava com medo ou não conseguia dormir à noite, minha mãe cantava uma canção de ninar* que sempre me acalmava – ele comentou em voz baixa.

_***River Flows in You – Yiruma**_ (É SÓ TIRAR OS PARÊNTESES):_http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=eNYZYObwSSc&feature=related_ **– **_Lullaby, só piano_

_http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=i4qQsyuEZ7o_ – _Esse tem letra e está na descrição do vídeo._

Então começou a cantarolar uma melodia. Não a reconheci, mas era linda, suave e calma. Aos poucos me vi mergulhando na música e na voz grave e macia de Edward. Meu coração foi se acalmando e eu comecei a sentir algo diferente.

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Obrigada – disse sinceramente.

— De nada – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Olhei em seus olhos verdes lindos e senti meu coração acelerar de novo. Mas dessa vez era diferente e muito bom. Edward começou a se aproximar devagar. Nossas bocas estavam muito próximas. Eu senti o seu hálito quente contra os meus lábios e um arrepio de prazer percorreu meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos sentindo coisas que nunca senti. Uma das mãos dele segurou meu rosto. Nesse momento não havia mais nada ao redor. Só aquele sentimento. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Comecei a me aproximar também atraída como a mariposa é atraída pela chama. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não estava pensando.

Instintivamente olhei para sua boca. Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, senti os lábios quentes dele contra os meus. Foi como se eu despertasse de um longo sono. Meu coração disparou, a respiração ficou ofegante. Meu corpo parecia em chamas.

Edward passou os braços em volta de mim me aproximando dele. Um gemido baixo escapou da minha garganta quando nossas línguas se tocaram. Afundei meus dedos nos seus cabelos rebeldes. Nunca havia sentido aquilo na minha vida, eu estava completamente rendida a ele.

Eu não lembrava que aquele era Edward, o garoto irritante que adorava implicar comigo. Eu não lembrava que nós não éramos nem ao menos amigos. Eu não lembrava que deveria saber que isso com certeza iria me causar um grande problema.

Naquela hora aquilo não importava. No entanto, eu deveria ter me importado.

* * *

><p><em>Ahá! É agora, hã, hã, hã? rsrs Minhas perguntas são estrategicamente perguntadas! ;p<em>

_Ok, ok, vamos ao que realmente interessa:_

_**Como vocês acham que a relação dos dois vai ficar?**_

_**a.**__ Nada, vão fingir que nada aconteceu._

_**b.**__ Eles vão finalmente começar a namorar._

_**c.**__ Eles vão brigar ainda mais._

_Pergunta extra: o que acham da autora agora?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

**SeoHyun Ashikaga **– Acalme-se! Não fique de mal com Alice ainda... Ela vai se redimir! Ou pelo menos tentar. ;P rsrs. D? Que opção é essa? Vc ta tentando criar uma quarta opção para não se encrencar com a autora? Hum.. não vale trapacear, hein... ^^ Bjus.

**DaysCullenB.S **– Gostei de ver! Isso sim é que é leitora que sabe valorizar uma autora! rsrs Merece até um prêmio! ^^ Bjus.

**GabiBarbosa **– A-D-O-R-E-I-! é mt bom saber que minhas qualidades são reconhecidas... rsrs (humildade mandou lembrança) Bjus.

**Karolzinhaa**– U-A-U! Isso é que foi uma resposta ambígua. Eu entendi bem ou você disse que o beijo pode acontecer logo E pode não acontecer? Hum... Ah, saquei! Você espera que seja agora, mas acha que não vai ser. É isso? rsrs Nossa, parece discurso de político. ^^ Bjus!

**Lmc'Phei**– AHHHH! Oh, my God! Que péssimo juízo minha leitora faz de mim! Letra c, hã? Não posso acreditar! Mas... tudo bem, tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que de vez em quando eu faço umas maldades com os personagens e consequentemente com as leitoras, mas não é por que eu sou má (cof-cof), é porque eu sou obrigada a fazer isso! PAUSA ¬¬' kkkk Vamos ver qual a resposta logo, logo ;P Bjus!

**Ana Krol **– Td bem não precisa chorar! Eu já te perdoei pela trapaça! rsrs Eu não entendi sua resposta? Vc acha que eu sou mt boa ou mt má? Bjus.


End file.
